A Family at War
by Culinary-Alchemist
Summary: A fictional WW2 AU fic. Yoshi, Leo, Raph are going to fight in the war against Oroku Saki while Donnie stays behind to finish his schooling to become a doctor and to watch a 10-year-old Mikey.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I know it's been a while since I have posted here. I have been posting to diviantart (my name there is culinary-alchemist) Since I have so many it would take forever to upload. Well I wanted to share something with you guys. This is my new AU. I hope you enjoy it.**

**This is how the fic came to be:**

**I was listening to "Brothers" by Dean Brody (there will be elements of this song tucked into the fic. It is not based off it though) and this fic flashed before my eyes. While it's fictional 1940's I was inspired by World War 2. In dress and the feel. Men leaving, women and children working.**

**Some other changes. Just like in OST Mikey is younger, but also Leo and Raph are twins, while Donnie a couple years younger than they are.**

**Everything will fall into place. I don't mean offend anyone with this fic. It's just something that came into my head. I wrote about 3,800 words while on airplanes and down time during my vacation. Most of it was on the plan.**

**Unlike OST This will be on continuous story and there will be no back and forth. I am not sure how long this will run. I do have a bunch of ideas in my head on where I want to.**

The country was at war. No one was safe not mutants or humans. The president ordered a draft. Mothers worried for their sons. Fathers were pound to see their sons enlist. The Hamato family was not speared.

Leonardo was the eldest at 21 he was already enrolled in the military, long before the draft was issued. He followed in his father's footsteps. Next was his twin brother

Raphael, he enrolled in the military when the draft was issued. Prior to joining the military he worked in a steel mill.

Donatello, was only 19 enrolled in college to be come a doctor. He would not be drafted as soldier, but if the need came he would go and become a medic for the injured during the war.

Then there was Michelangelo. He was only ten. He was in a blended school for mutants and human children.

"Daddy," Mikey said, "why do my brothers have to leave? I will miss them."

The wise rat looked down at the youngest of his turtle sons, "it is an honor to fight for your country my child. I am proud of your brothers."

"And Nie can stay 'cause he's going to be a doctor right?" Mikey asked looking up from his school work.

"That's correct. Another noble profession."

"Will you have to go to war too?" Mikey's bright blue eyes looked sad. It was a well known fact the Hamato Yoshi was an excellent general.

Splinter hesitated. He was not free from the military. Even with a ten-year-old. This was the conversation he had been regretting. They offered the family a great deal of money for him to lead a troop.

The tall rat sat down. Mikey knew it. They were taking is father too. The government could too. It was a twisted loop hole. Two of the four sons were not enlisted, despite Mikey's age he counted. Splinter also had two years left in his enlistment. And now with the war it was seven years.

"I'm sorry my son. I have to. I tried to-"

Mikey jumped up out of his chair knocking it over. He ran off to his room crying.

Yoshi closed his eyes and covered his face. His son had every right to be sad. This was traumatic for him. He risked losing his father and two of his brothers.

Splinter knocked on the door, "let me in Michelangelo," he said, "please we need to talk." He could hear the door knob jiggle and the small turtle dressed in orange opened the door. Splinter dropped to one knee and hugged the younger turtle. "I truly am sorry. I cannot get out of this."

"Who will watch me?" My sobbed.

"There is a nice family upstate who will care for you while we are gone. You will be closer to Donatello. The Jones family."

"Are they mutants like us?"

"No my son they are humans. I am old friends with April's father. Kirby O'Neil. His daughter just married a man named Casey. He's in the military too. They have no children. It will be just you and Miss April. She might be taking in some other children who do not have mothers to watch them and fathers in the military."

"Daddy don't go! Maybe I can write someone a letter asking you to stay!"

Splinter smiled, "well you can try," he said not wanting to discourage his son.

"Yeah! I will!"

"After your school work," Splinter said.

Mikey sighed, hugged his father and resumed his work. The whole time thinking about the letter he would write to the president of the United States of America.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a month later when it was time to ship out. Donatello got excused from his classes to his family off and to get Mikey settled. They spoke with the Jones and when Donnie was not in class he would be staying with Mikey. In their fathers absence he was Mikey's guardian.

The airport was full of families, human and mutants. Women and children were holding flags. The men were all dressed in their fatigues. Their bags by their sides. Fathers held their children in one arm and their other around their wives. Mothers held their sons crying.

The Hamato family was in the front. A mutant leading a mostly human platoon was unheard of, but this was the famed and well decorated Hamato Yoshi. Leonardo stood next to his father. He was second in charge. While Raph was a private. The younger of the twins hated structure and rules. That's why he chose work rather than join the military, but now this was different. The country they called home was under attack and that did not sit well with the self taught we fighter.

Donnie was seated off to the side. He was dressed in shirt and wore a purple tie, his glasses in his pocket. Mikey was dressed up too. He was sitting next to the youngest of his oldest brothers. Mikey was tightly holding a teddy bear his father got him. The bear was dressed in military fatigues. Each Donatello and Michelangelo wore American flags on their lapels.

Donatello was talking to a red headed girl. She was smiling, but her cheeks were stained with tears. She was one of the new military brides. Girls were marrying so if anyone were to happen to their beloveds they would receive benefits from then. Military wives also got priority mail and special government checks.

"Mikey," Donnie called over in in typical calm voice, "I have someone for you to meet."

Mikey looked up at his brother and the red head, "this is April O'Neil...well rather Jones. Say hi to her. She will he helping watch you."

"Hello Mikey," she said smiling sweetly. She was well dressed. He father was killed in another war and she received a great deal of money from the government for her loss.

"Hi..." Mikey mumbled.

"Mikey," Donnie said sternly.

"No it's okay Don. He's scared. He never met me." She knelt down next to the turtle, "I went to school with your brothers. Our dads were best friends!"

Mikey seemed less than impressed. "Sorry," Donnie said nervously apologizing for his brother."

"It's okay. He's scared. He was not born when our dads when to war." April sighed. She was five when her father died. She knew what the young turtle was feeling. "I know it's scary. Don't worry though okay? Your dad is smart and he will come back to you safe. I just know it!" Just then a slim tall dark haired name came up behind April and spun her around. "Casey!" She laughed turning bright pink.

"Who is this?" Casey said going down to one knee looking over Mikey.

"This is Mikey. He will be staying with me during the war," she said.

"You fighting with my brothers and daddy?" Mikey asked in a voice hardly about a whisper.

"Of course! We were going to get these bad guys and your dad will lead the way!" Casey smiled. He was the classic all American boy. He was the captain and quarterback for his high school. He used to live in Massachusetts, but after high school he moved to New York for college. That's how he met April.

"Casey was a quarterback like Leo was," Donnie said.

"Really I wanna be a quarterback too!" Mikey said. "Raph was Leo's left tackle! He made sure Leo did not get hurt!"

Casey smiled, "they're twins right?"

"Yeah," Mikey said.

Splinter stood up. It was time to leave. Mikey ran over to him. "Daddy please don't go!" Yoshi took this youngest son in his arms. Mikey was cry along with the other children and the women. Donnie was trying to be strong. He felt guilty for not going, but being enrolled in college exempted you. Especially the men going to become doctors. Donnie would be have to help the war effort in his own way.

Everyone grew silent once Splinter calmed his son and raised his hand.

"Greeting," he said keeping calm. "It is with a heavy heart I lead your sons, brothers, and husbands into battle to fight dictator Oroku Saki." There was a rousing boo. Saki was slowly taking over the smaller countries. Now he stepped too far. He had sent men to attack the United States. Once the crowd was quieted again Yoshi continued, "now he has attacked our home! We must keep him at bay, and stop him from bringing the war to our land. We must help our sister nations to be free of this faceless demon! Together we stand!" Everyone cheered. Yoshi was now known for long speeches. His short ones were usually perfect.

Donatello came over and took Mikey as Splinter picked up his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. The rest of the soldiers followed suit. The trucks her coming. A silence fell over the crowd. Splinter hugged his two youngest sons tightly.

"Donatello, it is up to you to watch over Michelangelo. In the event of my death he will be your charge."

"I..." Donnie said at a loss for words. He knew he would watch over Mikey while his father was gone, but never thought of what would happen if his father were to die.

"I know it will be hard with your schooling, but I am sure Miss O'Neil will help you."

"I will do my best," Donnie said hugging his father.

"I know you will," Splinter smiled warmly. "Now my dear little Michelangelo. You will be a good boy for Miss O'Neil won't you? And be sure to do your homework."

Mikey cried into his father's chest, "I will miss you! I will write all of you every day!"

Splinter held the young turtle tightly, "I look forward to your letters."

Leo and Raph came forward to if fair well to their brothers.

"Sorry I'm not by your side," Donnie said.

"It's okay," Leo said, "you go and become a great doctor! So you can get us back into shape if we get hurt."

"I got you bro," Raph said draping his arm around his twin. Donnie laughed as Raph pulled them all into a bear hug.

"You be good Mikey. I can't wait for your letters," Leo smiled, "I can read them to Raph."

Mikey laughed, "Rapie can read silly!"

"Oh really?" Leo teased.

They tried to keep their spirits up for Mikey, and themselves. They all loved their baby brother.

Several more minutes and can conversations passed, "move out!" Brigadier General Yoshi called.


	3. Chapter 3

Donnie and Mikey arrived at April's house. There was a girl and a boy playing in the yard. April was in a pretty dress on the porch with a pitcher of lemonaide. It was a perfect picture of America. The farm house with the white picket fence and kids playing in the yard.

"Miss April!" The little girl called, "there's two turtles here!"

"Turtle?" The boy said confused.

"Remember what we found in the pond last month? It had a shell?"

"Oh yeah!" The boy said.

"Well they are mutant turtles!"

"I wanna touch!"

"Thank you for telling me Kala. Zak you know the rules," April said smiling, that smile that only took once to make Donnie melt. April made her way to the driveway to meet her new housemates.

Mikey was hiding behind Donnie as the two kids made this way over. It was. It Donnie noticed the red and white cane the boy used. He was blind. The girl; who must have been his sister lead him.

April hugged Donnie and then Mikey. "Welcome!" She smiled. "Donnie, Mikey this is Zak and Kala Nutrino."

Donnie got down on the kids level, "hey guys," he smiled, "how old are you?"

"I'm twelve!" Kala smiled, "Zak is thirteen!" Kala had bright red hair. Zak had soft brown hair. The boy was trying to his behind Kala. This was easy for him since they were the same size.

"Zak is a little shy," April said.

"So is Mikey," Donnie said teasing. Mikey was not shy once you got to know him. He was a social butterfly. Everyone loved him. He was definitely taking after Leo with popularity and athletic ability. On top of that he was very smart.

"Hi..." Mikey said blushing. He found the girl cute. They all stood there awkwardly for a moment. Then Zak pulled on Kala's sleeve and whispered to her.

"I'm sure they will," Kala said. "Zak wants to know if he can feel your faces. He's blind, but he wants to know what you look like."

"Right here," Donnie said guiding the boys hands. "My skin is rough, "ever felt skin like this?" The young blind boy shook his head no. "I have a shell too. Want to feel that?"

April smiled seeing Donnie with Zak. It was adorable. She found the turtle rather cute. She never noticed him like this before. She shook the thoughts from her mind. She was married to Casey. She loved Casey. April watch as Donnie made Zak giggle while allowing Zak to touch his shell. Kala was curious and wanted to touch too. Soon the three kids became fast friends. Kala dragged the two boys off to play while April and Donnie took out the suit cases.

"I always knew you would do great. I mean you did graduated high school at sixteen," April said taking a bag into the house.

Donnie blushed, "well...I'm not athletic like my brothers...I like school...and helping people..."

April giggled. The pair blushed. "So uh...you live in campus right?"

"Yes," Donnie said adjusting his glasses. "I could move home...but school is here upstate and I can't leave Mikey alone. Thanks for helping us out."

"Don't mention it. We grew up together and our dads were best friends..." April's voice trailed.

April giggled at the nervous turtle. It had only been a few years since April lost her mother. The death of Kirby was hard on Hannah. April did not like to think about it. Donnie figured this is why she married Casey. Stability. She needed someone. Donnie and April were the same age, but they never took classes together.

April was not the only one taking in children. In fact some children who lived in the war torn countries were sent over to America to live safely. It was mostly wealthy families who took them in.

After settling down Donnie went up to his room to study. He was only granted a few days off and he had to make up for it. There is as knock at the door. It was Mikey. He was holding paper in his hand.

"I wrote my first letter to dad..." Mikey said quietly.

"You want me to read it?" Donnie asked. Mikey nodded handing the paper to Donnie.


	4. Chapter 4

The men were huddled in a fox hole. They were lucky. They still had all their men. Some were not so luck.

There was a supply and mail delivered deliver today. The men anxiously waited to see if they got letters from their families.

"General Hamato!" A voice called you have a letter. Both Leo and Raph looked at each other and jumped up to see what as sent.

_Dear Dad, Leo and Raph,_

_I miss you. I like the new school. I am making new friends. There are two human children living with Miss April as well. They have an older brother who is fighting in the military with their dad. They seem really nice._

_I miss you guys did I mention that? Well I do a lot. At school we are putting together first aid boxes. It was Donnie's idea._

_Well until next time. Love you alway!  
>Michelangelo Hamato<em>

Yoshi finished reading the letter. It was bittersweet. He had happy to know his son was doing good. He was proud of him. Yet he was sad that he was missing on his son's life.

"I still can't believe you took him in," Chris Bradford said.

Yoshi smiled. "I had three turtle sons. Why not four."

"How is the kid anyway? Wasn't he sick when you adopted him?"

"He's cold-blooded," Splinter said, "Donatello has a mild heart condition that could be what you are thinking of."

"That must be it. How is Don doing anyway? Going to be a doctor right?"

"He is doing well. Yes he will be doctor. He's doing very well in school despite his age. He is getting better grades than those older than him. I am very proud of him."

"You should be! That ain't an easy job!" Bradford smiled.

"I am proud of all my sons," Splinter said.

It had been four months. Mikey kept his promise he wrote to his father and brothers every day. He was doing good in his new school and was getting along great with Kala and Zak. Despite the fact Zak was older Mikey noticed Kala took care of her older blind brother.

Meanwhile Donnie was spending more time at April's house. He would play with Mikey and the other kids. Several kids came over from the neighborhood. Mikey was not the only reason Donnie came over. He was coming over to see April as well. He knew she was married, but her smile was amazing. She was nice and very pretty.

One day April was in the kitchen when Donnie came home from school. Donnie took his tie off and hung his jacket up.

"Oh hi Don!" She smiled, "I did not expect you home." She ran over and hugged him.

Don looked at her sadly, "Dr. Wilson's son was killed in the war. They cancelled his class."

April bowed her head. "Oh," she said.

"I heard from my father yesterday," Donnie said, "he mentioned Casey."

"Oh really? How are they doing?"

"It's been rough," Donnie said, "they have been lucky. There have been a few injured in his troop, but it's nothing life threatening. No has been able to get close to Saki...that's all my dad could say. Casey is doing good. He's become close with my brother Raph."

"Oh that's good news," April said.

"Yeah it is. Raph needed a partner with Leo doing other tasks."

"Well I'm glad your here," April said standing on her toes to kiss Donnie.

Donnie was in shock. He gently pushed her back. "April...you're married..." He turned away blushing.

"Don...I'm sorry. I'm lonely. Three kids..."

"You signed up for this...I can't watch Mikey and go to school. I drop out of school...I get drafted..."

"I though got they can't take you because of your heart..."

"They could look the other way! I have medic training! April don't do this to me; to Casey."

"I'm sorry," April said again, "I guess I never realized what I would be doing. I'm only nineteen! Three kids! Zak is blind he needs to go to a special school! I just did this to get the money to-"

"What?" Donnie snapped, "I thought you did this a favor to my father?"

"I did! But I had to register that I took Mikey in and they needed a home for Zak and Kala and since Zak has a disability I get more money for watching him...with the war...it's less men...and everything is more expensive...I don't have a job..."

Donnie grew angry, "So all you care about is money? Is that why you married Casey? To get money from the government? I though you loved him."

"I did! Then I started to know you better...I did not marry Casey for the money..."

"If Mr. Neutrino is killed are you the kids guardian?" Donnie asked.

"Dask would be. If Dask does not survive they go to an orphanage..."

"If you don't take them?"

April nodded crying. "I never thought about that...I'm just lonely...I married Casey...then he got drafted..."

Donnie pulled her into a hug, "it will be okay..." He smiled. "Dry your eyes. The kids will be home soon. Mikey has his paper route."

April nodded rubbing here eyes. Donnie took out his handkerchief and gave it to April.

"Thanks..."

"If your lonely we can talk. I don't want you to go kissing me. You have a husband. We can be friends."

It was about an hour later when Mikey and Kala came home. Zak was already home since he went to a special school. His teacher lived down the road and drove him to and from school.

"Nie!" Mikey said seeing his brother's car.

Mikey ran into the house, "Nie! Nie! Your home! I thought to you weren't coming home today!"

"Things change," Donnie said. Mikey knew that meant someone at school must has a son killed. "Let's get ready for your paper route," Donnie said. "How was school today?"

"Good! Was the best in the class with my math!"

"That's good! What about reading and spelling?"

"Nicky beat me at the class spelling bee!" Mikey said.

"With what word?" Donnie asked.

"Constitution," Mikey said, "and no I don't want to spell it now! I can spell liberty; l-i-b-e-r-t-y!

"Constitution is a hard word," Donnie said, "in proud if you."

"Donnie I was the best speller in my class!" Kala said proudly. "I am going to be in the school Spelling Bee!"

"Wow congratulations!" Donnie said. "Go write a letter to tell your dad and brother!"

"Yeah I will!" Kala said running off. "Zak!" She called.

Donnie laughed, "ready for your paper route I can drive you."

"What really? Just me and you!?"

"Of course!" Donnie smiled.

Mikey jumped up and down. "Let's go! So we can come back and play a game!"

"Okay let's go," Donnie laughed scooping up his brother. Causing Mikey to laugh.

"We have to go to Mr. Honeycutt for the papers. He's old that's why he's not fighting," Mikey explained.

Donnie smiled. He knew Honeycutt well. The old man was a master at accumulating odds and ends that normally would be difficult to find.

"I know where he is let's go," Donnie said swinging Mikey up on his shoulders and carried him to the car.

Honeycutt's place was only a short drive away. This was Donnie's first time helped by Mikey with his little job since he only got it a week prior. When they arrived the little old man was handing bundles of papers to the kids.

"Mr. Honeycutt!" Mikey called running over, "look I brought I brought my brother! The one who is going to be a doctor!"

"Oh why yes. I know your brother," he said.

"You do?" Mikey said wide eyed.

"Oh yes! He helps me when he can!"

"Nie you do?" Mikey said. He looked so proud.

"I do." Donnie said rubbing is brothers head.

"So cool!" Mikey said as he took his bundle of papers.

"Stay safe kid okay?" Honeycutt said.

"I will! I have Nie with me!"

Honeycutt chuckled and rubbed Mikey on his head, "have fun kid. Don't forget to get the payments today!"

"Let's go Mikey," Donnie smiled helping Mikey carry the bundle of papers to the car. "Where's your route?" Donnie asked.

"Maple Street to Cherry Street. Usually takes me about two hours on my bike."

"Well we will be done in no time with the car!" Donnie said.

"Today's the first day I collect the money…." Mikey said a little nervous.

"Don't worry Mikey," Donnie smiled, "just record the payments in the ledger and you will be okay. Don't worry if they don't pay. You just have to tell Mr. Honeycutt and he will take care of it." Mikey nodded and they started to drive to Maple Street, "You have everyone's names and addresses?"

"Yup! And my pencil!"

"Good boy," Donnie said. Donnie knew today was the day Mikey collected money that's why he wanted to drive his brother.

It did not take long for the pair to drive up to the first house. Mikey walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. "Mrs. Smith? It's me Mikey," the young turtle said.

"Oh right here," She said coming to the door with a small yellow envelope.

Mikey and Donnie went to the rest of the houses. Luckily it was easy for Mikey to collect the money from everyone. Most people never gave the kids problems.

"Ah little Mikey!" a pigeon man said who was sitting on his porch, "how is my favorite paperboy?"

"I'm good Mr. Pete!" Mikey smiled, "how are you? I'm here for the weekly payment too!"

"Ah the payment," the pigeon said, "this is for the paper," he said handing Mikey the yellow envelope, "an this is a little something for you," he smiled giving Mikey a quarter.

"Wow!" Mikey said "thanks!"

"Go get yourself some candy," he said.

"I'm saving my money to send my dad and brothers the stuff they need!" Mikey said.

"Your such a good boy." Pete smiled, "here is an extra ten cents!"

"Wow!" Mikey smiled, "thanks you're so nice!" Mikey turned around and went back down the walkway he put the thirty-five cents in his pocket. He collect almost three dollars in tips. Mikey hopped into the car.

"How'd it go?" Donnie asked.

"Mr. Pete gave me thirty-five cents! I have two dollars and eighty-one cents!"

"Did you say thank you?" Donnie said.

"Yes! Just like I said to everyone else! Mr. Pete was the last stop we need to go back to Mr. Honeycutt to give him the money I collected."

"I have one stop to make first," Donnie said, "I need to pick up some things for Mr. Honeycutt." Donnie drove to the dock.

"Why you going to the dock?" Mikey asked.

"I have some items I need to pick up," Donnie said.

"Like what?"

"Don't worry about it," Donnie said. He did not want his little brother to get messed up in getting confiscated and counterfeit items. When they arrived to the docks Donnie instructed his brother to remain in the car.

Donnie got out and meet the old cat they called Old Hob. He had knack of getting goods no one else could obtain. Old Hob never sold the goods. He handed them over to Mr. Honeycutt and some others to sell.

"Donatello," the man said in almost a low growl, "here for Honeycutt?"

"I am," Donnie said.

"I see you brought a partner," He said eyeing the little turtle in the car looking out the window.

"That's just my little brother," Donnie said.

"Can he be trusted?" The giant old cat said looking around.

"He's ten," Donnie said, "he won't tell anyone."

"All right," Old Hob said, "I have two boxes for you today. As always they need to go right to Honeycutt. No peaking!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I know the deal," Donnie said.

"Let me help you," the old cat said walking with Donnie to the car.

"Thank you," Donnie said as he opened the trunk of his car.

"Right to Honeycutt," Old Hob said, "and next time don't bring the kid."

The old cat intimidated Donnie, "next time I will be alone."

"See you in three days," Old Hob said. Donnie nodded getting into the car and shutting the door.

Mikey looked wide-eyed at the old cat. "Who was that?"

"That is the man who supplies Mr. Honeycutt with the items he sells." Donnie said as he drove away. Donnie was doing his best to keep his little brother in the dark about Old Hob. Mikey picked up on this and dropped the subject.

"Can we play a game when we get home?" Mikey asked.

"Of course," Donnie smiled, "we can play a quick game I have a test tomorrow."

"I want to play go fish!" Mikey smiled, "can Kala and Zak play?"

"Of course," Donnie said.

"And Miss April?"

"If she wants to," Donnie said smiling. Their pair drove to Honeycutt's to drop off the supplies and the money collection. When they were done they went to home.

"Hey boys," April said, "dinner is ready," she smiled when they walked in, "I have rice and some chicken," she said, "sorry that's all I could get."

"That's alright," Donnie said, "at least we have meat."

Everyone gathered around the table and began to eat dinner. After dinner they played a game of cards before everyone went off to do their homework while April finished the dishes.

Donnie brought some dished to April. Their hands brushed. They smiled at each other.

"Need help?" Donnie asked.

"Of course," April smiled.

"Brigadier General Hamato!" Casey called, "It's General Bishop!"

Yoshi jumped up and ran to phone, "This is Hamato," Yoshi said.

Everyone wanted to hear what was going on. General Bishop was highest ranked in the army. The only person above him was the president. Leonardo stood by his father's side waiting for the instructions to tell the men. Despite his age Leo was highly ranked in the army. At twenty-one he was already a Major, and his father's second in command.

Splinter remained quiet while his commander spoke to him. He finally spoke. "I understand. We will move out tomorrow. Thank you general." Yoshi hung up the phone and looked at son.

"Father?" Leo said.

"We have been selected as part of a group to infiltrate Saki. We will be combined with another platoon and receive extra training. Bottom line. We are moving to the front line. We ship out for Japan. Tomorrow morning. We need to inform our men."

Leo nodded. "So be it."

"It will be alright," Splinter said, "we will make it threw this. We are a family, even the men in the platoon. Now we must tell the men."

The father and son walked out from behind the curtain Raph was the first one they saw. Everyone looked at their commanding officers.

"At ease," Leo said.

Everyone could tell something was wrong. They waited for Yoshi to talk. "I received a call from General Bishop. Tomorrow we are shipping our for Japan and the front line." Yoshi decided it would be best to be blunt, "we will receive stealth training and we will aid in a direct attack on Saki."

Murmurs and gasps made their way around the fox hole. Everyone was in shock.

"Gather your belongings," Leo said, "we leave at 0600 hours sharp."

Everyone started to gather their ruck sacks and any items they could fit in the small boxes they had. They would be taking a plane from their location in China to Japan.

They had been at war for six months. While here in China they helped. Keep the peace between Saki's Foot Soldiers and the locals. Now this was the big time. They were going to the front line.

"I am going to send a telegram to Donatello to let him know we are moving out," Splinter said, "please make sure the men are ready,"

"I will," Leo said saluting his father.

Mikey was playing in the living with Kala and Zak. It was raining and cold out side. The winter weather was coming soon. The kids were alone. Despite the money April and Donnie's combined money added with Mikey's paper route money they still struggled. April did not want to leave young kids alone, but she had not choice, but to leave them alone so she could get a job. She got a small job a grocery store as a clerk. It was mother's hours. She worked while the kids where in school. Only they were alone for an hour until she got home. They had specific instructions not to open the door no matter what.

The doorbell rang. Kala and Mikey looked at each other. It rang again. This time there was knock on the door. "Telegram!" a voice called.

Kala stood up. "No don't!" Zak said, "Miss April said not to answer the door!"

"But what if it's a message from dad or Dask?" Kala said.

"Or my dad or brothers?" Mikey said.

"Well…." Zak said, "I guess…"

Kala and Mikey opened the door. There was a man standing there. "Telegram," he said handing it too Mikey.

"What does it say?" Zak asked coming over. Mikey read the paper and started to cry he ran off to his room. "What? What is it?" Zak asked.

"Mikey's family is going to Japan…" Kala's voice trailed.

"To the front line?" Zak asked.

"Yeah…" Kala said gravely.

"Let's go sit with him," Zak said.

Twenty minutes later April came home, "Kids! I'm home!" She called.

"Miss April," Zak said coming down the stairs, "we got a telegram."

"I told you kids not to open the door!" She scolded.

"But it was a telegram!" Kala said, "it was important!" Mikey was sniffling and crying.

"Oh dear is everything okay?" She asked.

"My dad and brothers and Casey are going to Japan."

"Japan?" April's face fell, "where is the telegram?" She asked. "Well let me start dinner. Did you kids start your homework?"

"Let's get your home work," Kala said to Zak as they went upstairs to get their homework with Mikey.

April went to her room to cry. She was scared to lose her husband. It was several hours later when Donnie came home. The kids were listening to the radio while April was no where to be found.

"Hey kids," Donnie said rubbing his brother's head, "where is April?"

"In her room," Mikey said, "she's been crying…"

"Why?" Donnie asked worried.

"This…" Mikey said looking up at his brother. It was the first time Donnie saw his brother had been crying too. The older turtle took the telegram paper from Mikey and read it. He gasped, "oh no…" he covered his mouth in shock.

"Will they die?" Mikey asked scared.

"They will be safe…" Donnie said trying to be optimistic, "how about you kids get ready for bed okay? I will talk to April."

"Okay," Mikey said as he and the other kids got up and went to bed. "Goodnight!" Mikey called.

"I will be up soon to tuck you in okay?" Donnie said.

"Okay!" Mikey said bouncing up the stairs.

Donnie went to April's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" April cried.

"It's me," Donnie said.

"Come in," She said.

Donnie slowly opened the door and slipped in. April ran to Donnie and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're here," She said.

"April are you okay?" Donnie asked worried.

"It's just…Casey…I don't think I love him…I love you," April said to Donnie.

"You're married," Donnie said.

"Donnie you're here for me…"

"That's because he's fighting for our country," Donnie said.

"It was a rushed marriage…we thought we loved each other…we basically just meet…" April said.

"We hardly know each other…" Donnie said.

"We've know each other for a long time…I love you more than I could ever love Casey…." April began to kiss Donnie.

"April I can't…." Donnie said not pushing her away. He held her closer. April looked into Donnie's eyes. He looked back into hers. His heart started to beat fast. This was so wrong, but yet felt to right.

April lead Donnie to the bed. She giggled and pushed Donnie onto her bed and started to unbutton his shirt. She smiled as Donnie adjusted himself on the bed. April straddled him as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and moved to unbutton his pants.

"I want you…and only you…" April said.

"I want you too," Donnie said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning April woke up in Donnie's embrace. She smiled; his arms were strong. She felt safe with him.

"Miss April?" Kala said.

"Nie?" Mikey said.

"We're hungry," Zak said.

Donnie bolted upright. He was in April's room. Last night really happened. He had an affair with a married woman. Why did such a sinful act feel so right? There was a knock on the door. Breaking Donnie from his thoughts. "April!" He said in a loud whisper.

April moaned and rolled over, "five more minutes," she yawned.

"April," Donnie said, "we slept together last night…and now the kids are now awake and asking for breakfast. I can't leave…they will know something is going on. You need to leave and distract them so I can get out."

April started to cry. "Oh god what have I done?"

Donnie pulled her into a hug, "it will be okay." Donnie dried her eyes.

"Okay…yeah it will…" she said, "I will just go out and make breakfast like I always do…then I go to work…like I always do…It will be a normal day…" April got out of bed and dressed and then looked in mirror to make sure she looked presentable. She sighed, "how do I look?"

"Amazing," Donnie said propped up on one elbow.

April smiled, "okay wait ten minutes," April said and meet me in the kitchen. Before she left she kissed Donnie lightly on the cheek. The door shut behind her.

April came out to find the three kids sitting in front of the radio.

"Miss April!" Zak said hearing her footsteps.

"Sorry kids. I slept late," April smiled.

"Where's Donnie?" Mikey asked, "he said he would tuck me in and he never came! I went to his room and he's not there! I'm scared!" the young turtle was on the verge of tears.

"Oh baby don't cry it's okay. Donnie might have gone to the bathroom."

"All morning!?" Mikey cried.

Donnie could hear the commotion and his crying brother and came out. "Buddy I'm right here."

"Nie!" Mikey yelled, "I thought you got turtlenaped! You never tucked me in I got scared!" Mikey was in hysterics now.

Donnie pulled his brother into a tight hug, "I'm sorry buddy…I uh…"

Mikey buried his face in his brother's chest. Donnie's rubbed the younger turtle's carapace. "Don't leave me," Mikey sniffed.

"I won't I promise." Donnie said, "you okay now?"

"Yeah now that I have you…" Mikey cried.

"Oy Raph," Leo called he threw a pillow at his twin, "your snoring so loud people think it's an air raid warning!"

Some of the other soldiers started laughing. They loved watching the twins argue. They watched as Raph launched a pillow back at his twin.

"Time to move out!" Yoshi called. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose seeing his two sons throwing pillows at each other. Everyone was enjoying it. Yoshi allowed the platoon to have a moment of fun before they were flown to Japan and the front line.

Within minutes the men all gathered to leave. The Jeeps arrived to take them to the airport.

Raph was sitting next to his brother. Raph hated to admit, but he was scared of their new deployment. "Leo," he said.

"Yeah Raph," Leo said absently.

"We're going to make it through this right?" Raph said.

Leo hesitated, "Yeah…we always do."

Raph looked at his brother, "It will be just like old times. I've got your blindside just like when we were on the football field."

Leo chuckled a little, "you do know this will be nothing like when we played football right? You know you can't tackle people."

Raph laughed, "yeah I know. It's just I miss being your left tackle."

"Well here we all have to watch each other's blindesides," Leo said. "were all a team, a unit. We stand as one we will make it…"

The remainder of the flight was quiet. Everyone was nervous and on edge. The sheer knowledge that they would be going to the front line to take down Saki was hanging heavily over their heads. The men trusted their leader.

When they arrived in Japan; General Bishop was waiting for them. The troop they were combining with was already there. Yoshi went down first with Leonardo by his side. They saluted their commanding.

"At ease," General Bishop said, "this way for your briefing." Yoshi and Leo followed General Bishop. They followed him into a tent. "Please take a seat," he said. "As I said I have selected you troop to be part of this special operation. We need to get close to Saki and I believe you and your troop can help. Saki has a daughter her name is Karai we need someone to get close to her. Get her to let her guard down, so we may get close to her father. Leonardo will be perfect."

"You want my son to be a spy?" Yoshi said.

"I want Major Leonardo Hamato to be a spy. Right now you cannot think of him as your son." Leo looked between his father and General Bishop. He was growing nervous. "Major Hamato speaks fluent Japanese and fit in seamlessly. We need to gain Karai's trust. He faith in her father has been said to be swaying. I want to sway her fully to our side. We will take Saki down from the inside, using his own daughter. Major Hamato this is not a question of if you will do this. This is a command. You will do this."

"Yes sir," Leo said looking his father.

"Brigadier General Hamato please go with my Lieutenant General he will get you and your troop settled. Major Hamato, you come with me."

"Nie! Nie!" Mikey yelled. "Zak is sick! He's coughing and hot!"

Donnie jumped out of bed, "okay, okay. Let me see," Donnie left his room to go to the boys room. Kala was in there holding her brother's hand.

Donnie went over to the small boy and placed his hand on Zak's head. He was burning up. "Kala can you get a cold cloth for me?" Donnie asked, "Mikey can you get my stethoscope?" The two kids ran off.

Donnie was almost done with his training to become a doctor. The country needed more doctors and the ones in school we being accelerated through and finishing earlier. They needed doctors to care for the injured when they come home. They also needed men to send over seas to help on the battlefield. Donnie was lucky since Yoshi wrote a legal document stating that Mikey was in Donnie's care while he was at war. This would keep Donnie off the battlefield and at home. The hospital near by already offered Donnie a position, he was going to be starting in two weeks. Donnie was going to take his exam that formally made him a full doctor next week.

Kala came back with a wet cloth she laid it on Zak's head. "Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry. I am going to make sure he is okay," Donnie smiled as Mikey came back with Donnie's stethoscope. Donnie fitted the earpieces in his ear holes and listened to the boy's chest. He could hear the congestion in his lungs. He would need medication to clear it up. Donnie sighed inwardly, medication would be hard to find. He listened to Zak's heart rate; it was beating fast.

"Mikey can you get April? I need to leave to get Zak medicine."

"Okay," Mikey said running to April's room. It did not take long for them to return.

"Mikey said Zak is sick?" April said worried, "will he need medication?"

"Right now it just seems like a very bad cold…I will continue to monitor him…but yes I do want to get him some medication, just in case."

"Can you get some?" April asked.

"I am going to try. I will need to take Zak with me."

"They won't take your word? You're almost a doctor!"

"Almost, but I'm not," Donnie said wrapping Zak in the blanket, "I will be right back."

Kala clung to April, scared for her brother.

Donnie carried Zak to the car and buckled him in the backseat. Once the boy was settled Donnie got in and drove to the hospital. The whole time Donnie prayed it was just a very bad cold and not the lung infection that had been going around. He did not want to worry anyone before he knew for sure.

Donnie pulled up to the hospital. He parked his car and carried Zak in. He was brought right away to a room. The doctors allowed Donnie to help. After an hour of testing it was determined that Zak was suffering from the flu. Everyone was relieved it was not the lung infection.

"Donatello," the doctor said, "I don't have any medication I can give him. His condition is not serious enough. We are a low on medication."

Donnie sighed and rubbed Zak's hair, "I understand," he said, "I just wanted to be sure it was not the lung infection."

"There have been many cases of the flu. Zak's is mild compared to others I have seen, as I am sure you know."

"I do understand," Donnie said, "I wanted to try."

The doctor smiled, "I would too. I am sure you know what you can do to make him feel better. Give it a week and if he does not get better bring him back," he smiled, "or not. By that time you will be a doctor right?"

"A week short," Donnie said, "I take my test a week from Friday."

"And we cannot wait to have you work here with us," he said.

"I need to pass my test first," Donnie smiled.

"I have no doubt you will. I will see you Monday. Good luck."

"Thanks," Donnie said carrying Zak back out.

When they got back Kala and Mikey were sitting by the door waiting for him.

"How is he!?" Kala asked as soon as the door opened.

"He's okay. It's the flu. We just need to make sure he drinks water and eats."

"That's a relief," April said, "could you get medication for him?"

Donnie shook his head, "unfortunately no. He will be okay though. We will manage."

"It could have been worse," April said.  
>The next week was very hectic in the house. Zak was still sick, but starting to feel better. Donnie was studying and preparing for his exam. Donnie was set to graduate number one in his class, but he was still nervous about the exam. It was his dream to become a doctor. It was happening faster than he could imagine.<p>

More and more doctors were going over seas, but still many were needed on the home front. So many men were already coming back injured. Everyone listed to radio announce with updates on the war, or read the paper for the names of the men who were killed.

Donnie grew more and more worried for his father and brother's everyday. The fighting was worse in Japan where his family was.

"Again!" the train officer yelled to the group in front of him. They were working on close combat. Raph was paired with a young boy called Dask Neutrino while Casey was fighting with Zanter, boy's father. Raph easily disarmed Dask. His skills his learned on the football field helped him a great deal.

"Private Hamato!" the officer yelled, "come forward!"

"Yes sir!" Raph said saluting.

"I want you to show this pathetic group of men how to disarm! Use Private Neutrino."

"Yes sir!" Dask said scrambling to front as well.

"Now everyone look. Private Hamato is doing it correctly, while Private Neutrino's method would get him killed."

This comment did not sit well with Zanter. He knew his son was trying. Dask did not want to join the military. Dask had just graduated high school and had not yet been accepted into a college. His number came up in the draft. The boy, like many others was ill prepared for war. Zanter too was not prepared for war, he was a humble mail carrier.

The small group of soldiers watched as Raph easily overpowered Dask.

"Private Jones switch with Private Hamato!"

Zanter looked at the muscular turtle. He knew that Raph was nice and did not mean harm. He also knew that Raph was used to protecting his brother on the football field. That is what kept the turtle going protecting the mysterious Major Hamato. No one in Zanter's troop had seen Leo. All they knew was that he was Brigadier General Hamato's son and Private Hamato's brother. No one knew what he was doing except for the Brigadier General.

Leo was in with General Bishop. He was given all the information he needed. Today was the day he began his assignment as a spy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Major Hamato I am getting more and more information about this radical group called the Purple Dragons or—" he paused looking to Leo to see if he could figure out the Japanese name on his own.

"Murasaki Kyo," Leo said.

"Very good. There is still very little known about these men. For one who their leader is. What is known is they are aiming to take down Oroku Saki and anyone close to him. That includes Karai. The closer you get, the more careful you must be. Keep your ears and eyes open for them. In addition of getting close to Karai I want you know more about these Purple Dragons."

"Yes sir," Leo said.

"Major Hamato are you prepared?"

"Hai," Leo said in a perfect Japanese accent while bowing.

"You will do well," General Bishop smiled, "you leave in an hour."

"Can I say good bye to my father and brother before I leave?" Leo asked.

"Fine. Let me get them. Could be months before you see them." General Bishop snapped his finger signaling his assistant to get the remaining Hamatos.

Leo waited for his brother and father to come. He had not seen his brother in the month since they arrived in Japan. He was instructed to speak with anyone in the troop. The only person Leo had contact with was his father who helped him perfect his Japanese.

Raph ran into the room to see is brother, "hey Leo where have you been?" Raph asked, "you disappeared!"

"Yeah sorry about that," Leo said rubbing his head, "I could not tell anyone one, but now you can find out."

"Geez," Raph said, "what is it?"

"I have a special assignment," Leo said he looked to General Bishop if he could his twin the rest.

"Your brother is going to be a spy," General Bishop said shortly.

"What!?" Raph said, "I'm coming!" Raph said.

"Raphael!" Yoshi snapped.

"Who will protect his blind side?" Raph asked.

"This is not football field, it's the battle field kid." General Bishop said. "He's going alone."

"Yeah okay," Raph said, "just come back safe okay? We promised Mikey we would teach him how to play football."

"Don't worry," Leo smiled, "I will be safe."

Splinter came forward and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder, "good-bye my son I know you will do well."

"Thank you father," Leo said bowing his head.

"Major Hamato it's time to leave," General Bishop said.

"Yes sir," Leo said leaving his father and brother behind.

"Mikey hurry up! We are going to be late!" April called. Today was the day Donnie graduated. He passed his exam with flying colors. He finished number one in his class.

"I'm here," Mikey said running down the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Zak called slowly walking down the stairs.

"We're waiting," Kala said as Zak made it too the bottom of the stairs.

"How we getting there?" Zak asked, "Donnie has the car right?"

"We're taking the bus," April said.

"But the bus stop is forever away!" Kala complained.

"Kala it's only three blocks," Mikey laughed as they pulled their coats on to leave.

"Let's go kids," April said.

April and the three kids made their way to the bus stop. April was so happy for Donnie. Today was the day he had been waiting for. They waited a short time for the bus to come. Mikey was bouncing excitedly. He could not wait to see Donnie become a doctor. All of Mikey's life he had heard Donnie talk about how he wanted to become a doctor.

It was a short ride to Donnie's school. Mikey was excited the whole way; he told everyone on the bus that his big brother was going to be a doctor. By the time they arrived at the school Mikey was standing on his seat trying to look out the window.

The bus pulled up in front of auditorium. The ceremony was simple. They felt it was still important to honor the men becoming doctors. There was a small crowd gathered. Mostly women and children, then men who were there was the ones still in school or those who came back injured from war.

"Miss April can we sit in the front row!?" Mikey asked running ahead.

"They save the front row for the students," April explained.

"Then I wanna sit nice and close!" Mikey said jumping.

"Don't worry we will get good seats," April smiled.

"Miss April," Zak said tugging on April's sleeve, "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"No!" Mikey said, "we can't leave our seats!"

"Don't worry," April said, "you and Kala stay in the seats while I take Zak to the bathroom."

"Okay, but hurry back!" Mikey said.

April and Zak made it back in plenty of time. As the graduates came in Mikey stood on his chair looking for Donnie. When he saw his brother he waved like crazy. Donnie smiled and waved back at his brother; the only family he had in the audience.

"That's my brother!" Mikey called out.

Mikey waited more patiently than April thought he would while waiting for Donnie to receive his diploma. That was until they started to call the names of the graduates.

"…and the student who has the honor of graduating valedictorian is Donatello Hamato!"

"That's my brother!" Mikey yelled as Donnie took is place at podium to deliver his speech. Mikey watch in aw as his brother delivered his speech. Mikey hardly understood what his brother said, but he hung on everyone word. Once Donnie finished his speech he took his seat. The diploma ceremony was about to begin, and Donnie was first on the list.

Mikey clasped his hands together as the Master of Ceremony retook his place at the podium. The man shuffles papers.

"Donatello Hamato," he called. There was a cheer from the crowd.

"That's my brother!" Mikey yelled again clapping, "that's my brother! April did you get the picture!?"

"Yes Mikey I got the picture."

"I need to send it to dad!"

"Don't worry Mikey I have it."

The rest of the ceremony took only one hour. Mikey waited impatiently while the rest of the graduates were called. Once the graduation was done Mikey climbed over everyone in his row to get to his brother.

Donnie laughed and picked up his brother. Mikey hugged his brother as April took a picture.

"You're a doctor now!" Mikey said, "Doctor Donatello Hamato!"

"Sure am bud," Donnie said, "you know what that makes you?"

"What?" Mikey asked.

"The brother of a doctor!" Donnie smiling placing his graduation cap on Mikey's head. April took another picture.

"Yeah!" Mikey smiled, "let's go home and write a letter to dad and Leo and Raph!"

Everyone gathered around Donnie to congratulate him. Back at the house April and Mikey saved extra money to make a special meal for Donnie. A couple of families on Mikey's paper route gave him extra money or ration coupons to help make the meal special for Donnie. April did her best to keep the special meal a secret from Donnie.

"Ready to go home?" April asked.

"We made a special meal for you!" Mikey announced.

"I made the mashed potatoes!" Zak said.

"I made the gravy!" Kala said.

"We all helped cut the vegetables!" Mikey added, "Miss April got a WHOLE chicken!" Mikey said.

"We have cheese too!" Zak said.

"And milk!" Kala said.

"Wow really?" Donnie said impressed.

"I saved all my tips!" Mikey said, "Mr. Honeycutt gave us an extra ration ticket for meat! But don't tell him! He said not to!"

Donnie laughed, "I won't." He swung Mikey onto his shoulders. The little turtle was still wearing Donnie's graduation cap.

Once they got back to the house April finished heating up the remainder of the meal. They had the best meal they have eaten in months. It was joyful occasion in these hard times.

Leo waited outside the village where Karai was rumored to live. He was nervous. He was a spy; if he got caught he would be sentenced to death. If Saki's men did not kill him bombs being dropped would. This was dangerous area. The people in this village were against Saki, and therefore they were the subjects of heavy bombing.

Leo was going to get close to Karai to take down her father. He was worried. What if the rumors were wrong? What if Karai was really in alliance with her father?

**Note: Now you are caught up with my deviantART watchers**


	8. Chapter 8

Leo once again entered the village. There was a rundown restaurant that was still opened. In the short week Leo had been coming to this village he had come to know the old man who owned the restaurant. He was a blind old man by the name of Murakami-san.

"Ah Leonardo-san, you have returned," Murakami said speaking in Japanese.

"I have," Leo said responding in Japanese, "you have the best hiyashi chuka."

"I have some waiting for you. I knew you would be here."

Leo laughed and smiled a little, "You take good care of me."

"Anything for my favorite customer! Have you found that girl yet?" Murakami said.

"What? You know about that?" Leo asked shocked.

"I know everything my friend. The good and the bad…" be paused, "I hear bombs in the distance."

"It's gotten worse," Leo said, "I should be going home…"

"Stay here," Murakami said, "it's not safe. There are also Purple Dragons around."

"So they do exist…" Leo said upon hearing the name of the rebel group.

"Of course they do. What they do not know is Karai is against her father. They have been trying to take her down to get Oroku Saki out in the open."

Leo nodded. He was not sure what to say, "I have to go…my family will worry…" Leo said. While that comment was true there was another reason Leo had to get back to his makeshift home; he needed to report to General Bishop.

"Here take this," Murakami said handing Leo a container of food.

"Thanks," Leo said gathering his things to leave. Once out of the noddle shop Leo looked around. He could see the bombs fall. He bit his lip. This was getting serious now. Leo started the long walk back.

Half way back Leo stood helplessly rooted to his spot a bomb fell in front of him. Leo finally found the ability to move to shield himself for the shrapnel that began to land around him. After only a minute Leo jumped up and ran to help the people of the village he had come to call home.

Leo ran to the entrance an old woman came up to him and started speaking in her native Japanese, "Oh Leonardo-san! This is terrible!"

"Start to evacuate the village!" Leo called, "walk if you can! Help the injured!" Leo started to run down the street yelling for people.

As he got farther down the street he could hear a women's voice, "stay calm," She said in Japanese, "follow me I am here to help!"

"Oh Karai-chan! Please help! My granddaughter is stuck in the house!" An elderly woman cried.

'Karai?' Leo thought to himself. He ran ahead.

"I can help!" Leo called he looked up at the women they called Karai. She had long dark hair; it fell halfway down her back. She was dressed in pants and shirt. It was strange to see a beautiful woman like her dressed as a boy.

When Leo called she looked up and tucked her hair behind one ear. "Who are you?" She asked. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown.

"Leonardo," he said.

"Oh," she said looking at Leo's bright blue eyes. She shook her head, "get in there!" She snapped, "Your shell will protect you!"

Leo ran into the building. He brought his shirt over his nose and mouth to protect his lungs from the smoke and dust. He could faintly hear the cries of a young girl. Leo started to run he needed to get to her.

"Help!" the little voice yelled.

Leo ran to the sound of voice. He started to look around. That is when he found a pile debris with the shadow of a girl underneath. Leo had to get on his hands and knees and started to crawl to the little girl.

"Can you crawl out?" Leo asked noticing there was no way he could fit under the debris.

"Scared!" she cried.

"You can do it," Leo said getting close enough to help move some of the debris. Leo extended his hand out.

"Ah! Your green!" She yelled.

"It's okay," Leo said, "I won't hurt you."

The little girl whimpered, but she could tell that Leo was there to help here. She started to crawl out. Once she got close enough to Leo he pulled her into his arms.

"Hold onto my back okay?" Leo said. The girl was holding Leo very tightly around his neck. Leo left fast; he knew the little girl was scared. Once he got to a bigger opening he stood up and carried the little girl out of the ruined building and to her worried grandmother.

Karai, the grandmother and several other people were waiting for Leo to come out. When he did everyone started to cheer. Leo carried the girl to her grandmother.

"That was pretty brave of you, turtle," Karai said crossing her arms. "You know I could use more men like you to fight against my father."

"So it is true," Leo said looking at her. He did it, he was invited into her inner circle.

Karai sighed, "it is," she said sadly, "I know it's hard believe, but-"

"You don't need to explain to me," Leo said.

Karai looked shocked, "you don't want to know? Everyone always does…" she looked down.

Leo shrugged, "that's not important to me. What's important to me is that you want to help people and I want to help you."

Karai smiled, but quickly stopped, "well good I need more men."

"You can count on me," Leo said smiling. Karai tucked her hair behind ear and smiled shyly at Leo.

Raph looked around before going to his father's tent. He wanted to know how is brother was doing.

"Dad?" Raph called. While on their deployment Raph was formal with his father; he would call him by his rank.

"Raphael?" Yoshi called, "come in."

Raph was about salute is father, but Yoshi made a dismissive hand gesture. "Sorry habit," Raph chuckled.

"What brings you in here my son?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh, uh," Raph rubbed his head, "have you heard from Leo?"

"The last time I was able to speak with your brother was two weeks ago," Yoshi said almost sadly.

"Two weeks? Is he okay?"

"General Bishop had not had any information either."

"Oh," Raph said, "well uh…if you hear anything…"

"I will tell you," Yoshi said, "I have heard from Donatello he officially graduated. He sent a picture." Yoshi took the pictures off his nightstand to show Raph.

"That's the other reason I am here. Don told me you have pictures."

"I am proud of him." Yoshi said, "I am proud of all of you, Specialist Hamato," Yoshi smiled noting his son's new rank.

"I wanted to tell Leo…"

"I know he will be proud when he find out," Yoshi said, "I have you written to Donatello and Michelangelo to inform them?"

"I have the letter right here," Raph said, "I wanted to know if you had a letter to send along with mine."

"I do," Yoshi said he went to desk draw and pulled out a letter from his draw and handed it to Raph.

"Thanks dad," Raph said, "I will get them to the mail box now."

Donnie sat at the kitchen table drinking his coffee. He was a little nervous. Today was day at the hospital as a doctor. He was not yet working alone, he was going to be working with several senior doctors for the first couple of months.

"Nie?" Mikey said yawning coming down the stairs.

"Mikey what are you doing up so early?" Donnie asked.

"I wanted to wish you good luck," Mikey yawned again.

Donnie smiled, "thanks buddy."

"Are you excited?" Mikey asked staring starry eyed at his big brother.

"I am," Donnie said, "it's the day I have been waiting for." Donnie paused, "Oh a letter came from Dad and Raph yesterday."

"What about Leo?" Mikey asked.

"He's on a special assignment. He did not write a letter."

"Oh," Mikey said sadly.

"It's okay," Donnie said, "I'm sure he's okay."

"Yeah," Mikey said, "well how's Raph and Dad then?"

"They are good," Donnie said, "Raph got promoted he's a Specialist now."

"Really! That's cool!" Mikey smiled.

"I'm going to write back to them!" Mikey said.

"After school," Donnie said, "you still have a couple of hours to sleep before school starts and I have to go to work."

"Good luck!" Mikey smiled hugging is big brother.

"Thanks," Donnie said, "and you behave at school today okay? I won't be home until really late."

"Okay," Mikey yawned before heading back upstairs to get some more sleep.

Donnie smiled watching Mikey go back up the stairs before leaving the house for his first official shift at the hospital as a doctor.

Karai lead Leo up to the room. She wanted to show Leo this view. It was the tallest building in the village. It would give him the best vantage point. She had only known Leo two weeks, but she felt a close connection to him. She needed someone like him. She knew people talked behind her back about her hatred of her father.

"Leo," Karai said, "look," she opened the doors that lead to the roof. Leo stepped onto the roof. He was amazed at what he saw. He could see bombs being dropped in the distance. "Crazy right?" Karai said, "I don't know how my father can condone this…the killing of innocent people. I hate that I share his blood…"

"You are not like him. Not like him at all. Who cares that you share his lineage, all that matters is that you want to be different. You are different. You are kind caring…beautiful women."

Karai blushed and looked down as Leo took her hands. She slowly started to look up at Leo's sparking blue eyes.

"Leo…" she said breathing out heavily, "I want to kiss you…." Leo smiled and leaned forward and kissed her. Karai blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "What's America like?" she asked.

"What…uh…" Leo paused. He did not expect Karai to know.

"Leo I'm not dumb, I know that you're a solider spy."


	9. Chapter 9 (fixed)

**Note: Okay fixed! I did not realize that there was an error uploading this ****chapter! Thanks to myscout14 for letting me know!**

* * *

><p>Karai looked him in the eyes, "and I don't care that you are."<p>

"You don't?" Leo said surprised.

"No," Karai said, "I want you to take me to America…once my father is defeated…I want a new life…a life without my father…a life with you…"

"We just meet," Leo said.

"I know…but it's felt like we have known each other so much longer….we have a…."

"Connection," Leo finished.

Karai put her arms around Leo, "I need you…"

Mikey was sitting at his school desk going his math work. There were a couple of kids behind him whispering.

"I can't believe they let mutants become doctors." The kid sneered.

"And they even let him graduate first," the other kid said.

"I bet they only let him become a doctor so the mutants would not complain."

Mikey gripped his pencil hard. They were talking bad about his brother. About Donnie!

"Yeah and that stupid rat is Brigadier General! And the other stupid turtle is a Major!"

"Don't forget the stupid one is a private!"

This was it! Mikey had enough. He whipped around in his chair, "Shut up!" Mikey snapped. "Donnie earned his degree! And my dad and brothers are not stupid! And Raph is a Specialist!" Mikey said proudly, "and my dad worked hard to become a brigadier general! Just like Leo worked hard to be a major!"

The two boys just started to laughed, "yeah right!"

"And you know what?" one boy said, "you're a stupid turtle too!"

Mikey flipped and around and tackled the two boys to the ground just like how he saw Raph tackle men who were in Leo's blind side when on the football field. Right now the boys were making fun of his family.

"My family is not stupid!" Mikey yelled punching one of the boys. Then he pulled his fist back and punched again.

The other boy tried to pull Mikey off his friend, but he was having no luck. Mikey was letting out all his pent up anger on this school bully. The kids in the class gathered around and started to egg their classmates on while they thrashed around the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" The teacher yelled picking Mikey up off the boys.

"Hamato!" The teacher said, "to the principle office now!"

Mikey sunk down into his shell a little, as he dragged his feet all the way to the principal's office. Mikey rubbed his sore knuckles. They stung and were red. Mikey sighed. He did not care how much trouble he got in. Mikey started to cry. He was scared for his family. He rubbed his eyes. He had to defend his family's honor. Mikey walked into the office and the school secretary instructed Mikey to wait by the principle's door. Mikey did was he was told. He sat slouched in the chair with his arms crossed.

"Michelangelo Hamato?" Principle said opening her door. Mikey did not say anything. He only cried. "Michelangelo?" The principal said kneeling down in front of crying turtle. "Come in here," she placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder and led him into the office.

Mikey sat down in a chair and rubbed his eyes crying. "Sorry…how much trouble am I in?"

"Don't worry," she said, "just talk to me right now. Why did you get into the fight? That's not like you."

Mikey sighed and started to rub his bleeding knuckles. "They were making fun of my family!" Mikey yelled. "They are not stupid! Donnie is the smartest person I know! And my dad worked hard to be a brigadier general! Just like how Leo worked how to be major! And Raph was doing well at the steel mill before he joined the army! I had to protect my family! That's why I punched Ricky!"

"It's okay. I understand you are having a hard time right now. Having a father and two brothers fighting in the war in hard."

"I'm scared they will die!" Mikey cried harder.

"It is hard, I know," She said, "my husband and my son are fighting I worry about them every day. I understand your fear. You do have to understand that fighting your classmates is not the way for them to understand your feelings."

"I want my dad!" Mikey cried, "I want him to come home! I miss him! And now Donnie is working a lot! I don't see my family anymore! Even Miss April is working more! Kala is always with Zak and I am alone! I write to my dad and brothers every night!"

"That's a good thing you write to them," the principal said, "they must love hearing from you." She wanted to keep Mikey positive. There were many kids in similar situations. She knew from experience it was best to keep them positive.

"They can't always write back," Mikey said sadly.

"That's because they are helping defending our country. That's very brave of them."

"I'm proud of them," Mikey said, "I still miss them…"

"That's understandable. I miss my husband and my son dearly. Now let's get Nurse Green to look at your hand okay?"

"So I'm not in trouble?" Mikey sniffed.

"I won't give you detention, but I do want you to write an essay on why punching your classmates is bad okay?"

"Okay," Mikey said rubbing his knuckles.

"I will want to call your brother so he knows what's going on."

Mikey sniffled and nodded. She lead in to nurse's room. After he got his hands bandaged they decided it was best to send Mikey home. Donnie was granted permission to leave work to get his brother.

"Sorry you had to come get me," Mikey said sadly rubbing his eyes.

"Oh don't worry about it," Donnie smiled, "they let me take my lunch hour early. I am going to call April and see if she can come home early."

"NO!" Mikey cried, "I want you! Not Miss April!" Mikey started to shake a little.

"Okay, okay," Donnie said, "maybe I get the rest of the shift off and stay with you."

"No! I don't want to get you in trouble!"

Donnie sighed and pulled the car over and then pulled Mikey into a tight hug. "Mikey don't worry about I won't get in trouble. I will call the hospital when we get to the house."

"I wanna go home!" Mikey cried.

"We are almost there," Donnie said calmly.

"No our real home in the city!"

"Mikey you know we can't it's too far away from the hospital. And even if it was closer I could not let you stay home alone."

"But I stay alone for one hour until Miss April comes home!"

"Kala and Zak are with you. You are not alone."

"It's not fair!" Mikey said buckling back in as Donnie started to drive to April's house.

"I know Mikey," Donnie said, "it's a big change for all of us. We will make it through this I promise you. It's been a year and we've made it this far. I have faith we will go the distance."

Leo sat at the desk while Karai sat on the bed. They had the radio on and many newspapers scattered around the room. They were keeping a close eye on the  
>war going on in all the effected areas. Saki was coming home. It was the perfect time for Karai to take Leo to meet her father. She was going to introduce him to her father as her fiancé.<p>

Oroku Saki believed his daughter was on his side. He thought that his daughter stayed in their home at all times, surrounded by his loyal soldiers. Little did he know his daughter was against him.

"Leo you ready?" Karai asked, "I want you to get used the house before my father comes home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yeah I guess so," Leo said. He was nervous. Now he was going to meet the man he was assigned to take down. He got close to Karai, closer than he ever thought. He was really starting to like her. Little did Leo know Karai felt the same about him.

"Don't be so scared," Karai said, "it will be okay. Just agree to everything," Karai sighed, "that's what I've always done."

"I can do that," Leo said.

"Beside we have a whole two weeks before my father comes…alone."

"Alone?" Leo smiled, "that means we can do this?" Leo asked leaning forward to kiss her.

"Plenty of that," she smiled, "especially since you're my fiancé." She kissed him back, "Leo?" she said.

"Yes Karai?"

"I love you."

Leo pulled her into his arms, "I love you too."

"DAMN IT!" Raph snapped, "it's been almost a month and no word from Leo!"

"Raphael!" Yoshi snapped. "Your brother is on an important mission. If he reports back here while undercover he could blow his secret!"

"Yeah I get that, but he could be dead!" Raph snapped.

Yoshi sighed deeply, "do not fret. I am sure we will hear from him soon."

Raph groaned, "I knew I should have gone with him!"

"Raphael, you know that was not possible," Yoshi said, "I am concerned for him as well."

"Uh…Raph?" It was Casey he looked a little nervous as he stuck his head into the tent.

"Brigadier General Hamato!" Casey said saluting.

"Stand down, no need to be formal." Yoshi said.

"Yes sir!" Casey said.

Raph laughed, "Okay Casey what is it?"

"Oh, Leo's on the phone—"

Raph pushed past his new friend and ran to the tent that held the phone. Yoshi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Leo!" Raph called into the phone, "where the hell have you been? You should have called sooner! Or written!"

Leo chuckled, "sorry Raph. The situation has been delicate, but things have changed…before we go on can I talk to dad? I already spoke with General Bishop…."

Raph handed the phone to his father, "Leo wants you."

"Leonardo?" Yoshi said, "are you well?"

"I am father," Leo smiled, "I have meet with Karai…and all is well. She's very nice. She really does hate her father…we can trust her…and she knows I'm American…she figured it out on her own…I had to confess…"

"I understand my son. Does the General know?"

"Yeah I told him…he's okay with it…disappointed…but he knows that Karai is smart…this was a risk he was willing to take…." Leo was stumbling over his words.

Yoshi could tell from his son's words and the way he spoke he needed his brother to talk to. It sounded like it was in love with this girl. "Raphael is about ready to pull the phone away from me. I think it would be best if you spoke with him, for my safety."

Leo chuckled, "Okay dad. Thanks. I miss you. Good luck."

Yoshi smiled, "thank you my son. I miss you too, and good luck to you as well. Now here is your brother."

"Leo!" Raph said, "you're not dead!"

Leo laughed, "No I'm not dead. I am doing quite well. Very well…in fact…um…Karai is nice…and smart…and I think I love her…"

"What!?" Raph said shocked.

Even though Raph could not see it, Leo rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…"

"And the feeling is mutual," Karai whispered

"Is that her?" Raph said.

"Yeah it is. You must be Leo's twin," Karai said.

"Your Karai! Your dad is Saki!" Raph said.

"Don't remind me," Karai sighed, "I don't like talking abut my father…"

"Sorry," Raph said.

"It's okay," Karai said, "I get that a lot…"

"Well…uh…" Raph said.

"You want to talk to Leo?" She laughed and Leo joined in. Raph could tell they really liked each other.

"Listen," Raph said, "just remember your priorities…"

"Listen Raph," Karai said taking the phone from Leo, "he knows where his priorities are! And if I can pick anyone to take down my father…" she paused, "it will be Leo." She was deadly serious.

Donnie came home from work late. When he got home there was a letter there for him from Raph.

iHi Donnie,

It's Raph. Just filling you in on some things. Leo is good. We've talked to him. He's doing goo with his new job. There's a girl there he likes. Uh Casey is bugging me to tell you to tell April he loves and misses her. I told him to write a letter and he said he did, but wants me to include it in my letter too since I have no clue what to write. Yeah well, I'm proud of you little brother. I can't believe you're a doctor. Dad is doing good too. It's pretty quiet, but we're still working hard. How is Mikey doing? Hope he still doing in school. Maybe he's got your brains and he will be a doctor like you. Well I have to go. Sorry I'm no good at this.

Your Brother,

Raphael./i

Donnie looked at the letter a little longer. He could hear his brother's voice. He missed him.

"Mr. Dr. Donnie," a little voice came, "it's Zak…I can't sleep…And usually I don't wake people…but you're awake…so…I came down…" the shy little blind boy looked down.

"Want me to read you a bed time story?" Donnie asked.

Zak gasped a little, "you will?" he twisted his little hands together.

"Of course. It always helps Mikey fall asleep," Donnie smiled. "Want me to carry you?" Donnie asked.

"Okay," Zak smiled brightly, "thanks Mr. Dr. Donnie you're so nice."

"You can just call me Donnie," he smiled lifted Zak onto his shoulders.

"Okay," The little boy resting his chin on Donnie's head. Donnie took the boy into his shared room with Mikey.

Donnie laid Zak in his bed and covered him up and went to get a book. That's when Mikey woke up too.

"Nie?" he called.

"Yeah buddy Zak could not sleep to I came up to read a book to him. Want to listen?"

"Yeah!" Mikey yawned. Snuggling up in his bed. Zak too snuggled in his bed while Donnie read to the two boys until they fell asleep.

Donnie smiled as he silently got up and left the boys room. When he got out of the room he found April wearing one of his shirts. Donnie's heart began to race. She looked so beautiful. From her smile to the way her body curved.

"Hello Doctor," She smiled slowly walking over to Donnie. She pulled him closer by using the tie he was still wearing. She then reached up and pulled his glasses off so that she could see his eyes better.

"April," Donnie said it was the only words he could manage. He was in shock. He had his beautiful, married, friend hanging on him. Right now that did not matter to him. He was in love with her.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Want to go to bed?"

"Together?" she asked smiling.

"Y-yes," Donnie said stuttering as April lead him into her room.

Karai held Leo's hand she walked down the pathway to her house. She was dressed in a beautiful traditional kimono with her hair done up in a fancy bun. She had makeup on, but to Leo she did not need it. Right now she looked so beautiful.

"This is my house," Karai said, "or my prison…" She sighed.

"Don't worry, my love," Leo smiled holding Karai close.

As they got closer Leo could see the house. It was rather large traditional Japanese style house.

"It's going to be heavily armed," Karai said, "and they are all loyal to my dad. They think I support him…"

"And that's why you dressed in men's clothing…" Leo said.

"Yeah so I would not be recognized…by the soldiers and other supports. I wanted the people who opposed my father to know I supported them…I know risky…"

"Don't worry Karai, I get it." Leo smiled before he kissed her.

They stopped at the entrance gate. There was two soldiers there. They bowed to Karai.

"Who is the turtle," one said.

"He's my fiancé," Karai said in a soft voice, "now I want to go into my home. It's been a long time since I have been home."

"I apologize," the second one said.

"Leo it's time to go home," she smiled as the gates opened for them. With their arms linked Karai and Leo walked down the path. It was clear path from the gate to the front door so no soldiers followed them since there were soldiers at both the gate and the front door. The second Karai and Leo reached the door the soldier opened the door and bowed to them.

Leo looked around the house. There were maids and servants walking around. Every time one of them saw Karai and Leo they would bow and greet them.

"This place is amazing," Leo said.

"It's a prison Leo," Karai whispered as she led him down a hall. "Anyway this is my hallway." She led Leo into her room.

"Should I stay in your room…" Leo asked looking around the large spacious room.

"We are engaged," Karai smiled snuggling close to Leo. Then she looked around and dropped her voice to a whisper, "even if it's only a rouse."

Leo looked around and listen carefully, before he spoke as well. "Maybe one day it won't be a rouse," Leo said.

"Leo," Karai breathed, speaking quieter than before.

"I mean it," Leo whispered to her. "When all this is over and we are safe from your father and living safely on America I will propose to you."

Karai laughed, she raised her voice a little. "That sounds fair," she smiled. "Now we have two weeks to finalize our plan. Tonight we have a feast!"

"What?" Leo said his voice raised a little more as well.

"They are welcoming me home. This one will be small compared to when my father come home. I am sure that he will make it grander when-WAIT!" Karai suddenly dropped her voice back down to a whisper. "That will be perfect! Leo I have an idea. I know how we can…we can….kill my father…"


	11. Chapter 11

"Kala! Zak!" Donnie called, "time to go!"

"Coming!" Kala called pulling Zak along with her, "hurry Zak! We have to go pick up Dask!"

"I hope he's okay," Zak said.

"He will be!" Kala said, "it's only his arm!"

"But dad's not coming home right?" Zak asked.

"No buddy," Donnie said, "he was not hurt. He's still fighting."

"Nie can I come?" Mikey asked.

"Can he please?" Kala asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Donnie said, "but hurry. We don't want to keep him waiting. He plane will be here in two hours." Donnie ushered the kids into his car. He wanted to move quickly it was a forty-five minute drive to the airport.

The entire way to the airport Zak and Kala smiled and giggled about seeing their big brother soon. It made Mikey sad. He missed his father and brothers. He would see them again soon. He could not help, but to feel a little jealous. Mikey just had to remind himself that he had Donnie with him.

"Are we there yet?" Zak said.

"Yup! I can see the airport!" Kala smiled.

"Can you see Dask?" Zak asked excited.

"Not yet silly!" Kala said.

"The plane is not here yet," Donnie explained, "but it will be here soon. You have your flags?"

"No I lost mine!" Zak said frantic.

"No you didn't silly! You just dropped it on accident! It's right here!" Kala said handing her brother is flag.

Donnie pulled into the airport parking lot. Once he was parked he and the kids got out and headed to the waiting bay. There were already many families waiting to pick up their injured love ones. There were many people who recognized Donnie; not only from the hospital, but also that he was Yoshi Hamato's son.

"I hear a plane!" Zak said, "is it Dask!?"

"It has to be!" Kala said, "it has to be!" Kala smiled jumping up and down while holding Zak's hand.

Everyone watched as the plan landed. Donnie explained the landing plane to Zak. "I think I see your brother," Donnie said.

Zak gasped, "really? Kala is it him?"

"It is! It is!" Kala said, "Zak it's him! His arm in a sling, but it's him!"

The soldiers started to make their way into the waiting bay. Excited family started waving to their loved ones. Donnie lifted Zak onto his shoulders so that Dask could find them. Kala was holding Mikey's hand tightly squealing excitedly.

Dask looked up to see Zak on the shoulders of a turtle. It must be Donnie he heard about him from Raph. "Zak I see him, call for him," Donnie said.

"Dask! Dask!" Zak called he started waving his arms.

Dask finally made his way over to his waiting siblings and the Hamato brothers. Kala jumped up into her brother's arms. "Dask your alive!" She cried, "I was so scared!"

"Kala! It's good to see you!" Dask pulled her into a one armed hug. Donnie set Zak down and guided him to his brother. "Zak!" Dask called as Kala took over pulling him close to their brother.

"Dask!" Zak cried, "your really back!"

"Yeah buddy I am! And I have a note from dad for each of you! And I got you each a little something."

"A gift?" Kala said.

"Just something little," Dask said, "when we get to Miss April's I will give it to you." Dask looked up to Donnie, "I have a letter for you from your father. It will explain what your brother Leo is doing."

"Oh thank you so much," Donnie, "but first let's get you to April's and I can look at your arm."

"Thank you Dr. Donnie," Dask said he was about ready to salute, but then realized Donnie was a superior officer.

Donnie gathered all the kids and lead them to car. Dask held his siblings hand. He was happy to be home, well sort of. Dask looked out the window. He had never been in this part of New York State. He was amazed to see it. He hoped that he would get a chance to see New York City!

"Mikey moved into my room," Donnie said, "so you and Zak can share a room."

"That is very kind of you," Dask said.

"I'm excited I can share with Nie!" Mikey said.

"Yeah and we share!" Zak said.

"See it's good all around," Donnie smiled.

Half an hour later they pulled up to the house. Dask was in awe of the house. "Let's get your things inside and get you settled," Donnie said as April came out to meet them.

"That's Miss April!" Kala said, "see she's really pretty!"

Donnie's cheeks went red. His affair with April had been going on for months now. He was in too deep. He loved her, and she loved him.

"Nie?" Mikey said. Donnie jumped; Mikey laughed, "why you so quiet?"

"I um…" Donnie said, "…um I'm thinking…about…the letter…"

Mikey looked at Donnie for a second longer, "oh okay!" Then Mikey ran off after Kala and her brothers.

The kids excitedly took Dask up to his new room while April stopped Donnie before he went into the house.

"Hello doctor," she smiled standing up on her tip toes to kiss Donnie.

He returned her smile, "we have to be carful with Dask living with here," Donnie said, "he not as…aloof…as the kids."

"You're right," April said, "we will, don't worry." She kissed him again. "Want to help me make dinner?"

"Uh-sure okay," Donnie said as April took his hand and lead him back inside the house. Donnie was getting mixed feeling from April.

April and Donnie worked on a nice welcome home meal for Dask. Everyone gathered around the table for the meal.

"I have little gifts for everyone," Dask said once dinner was done.

"You are too kind," April said.

Dask went into his bag and pulled out two hair clips and handed one to his sister and one to April. The clips were hand painted orchids. Kala's was pink and April's was white.

"Dask this is so pretty!" Kala said trying to clip it in her hair.

Dask went over to help Kala, "it looks pretty on you," he smiled, "dad helped pick it out."

"He did!?" Kala said smiling.

"Yes he did! And here is a special letter for you from dad!" Dask handed his sister the envelope with her name on it. Kala happily ripped the envelope open and started to read the letter from her father.

Dask went back into his bag to pull out a small toy car. Dask took his brother's hand and placed it in it. "This is for you," he said, "it's a toy car."

"Wow! It's really cool!" Zak found the table and drove it on the table.

"And dad wanted me to give you a big hug! He misses you, just like how he misses Kala too. He hopes you are doing well in school and having fun. How about I help you write a letter back to dad and you can tell him all about school!"

"That will be fun!" Zak smiled, "I'm glad your back!" Zak hugged his brother.

"I am happy to be back too," Dask said, "even if I am hurt."

Mikey looked at Dask bonding with his siblings. Donnie noticed this; he pulled Mikey into a hug. "Don't worry Leo, Raph and dad will be home before you know it!"

"Oh!" Dask said, "here you father gave me this to give you!" Dask smiled handing Donnie a bag."

"Here Mikey open the bag," Donnie said handing to his brother.

Mikey wasted no time opening in it. Inside he found a toy car and airplane. There was also a funny looking monster. The note attached said it was called Godzilla.

"Nie look at these cool toys!" Mikey smiled.

"Yeah I see," Donnie said, "the letter said that dad picked out the airplane, Leo the car, and Raph the Godzilla. We will have to send them a thank you letter."

"Oh I will!" Mikey smiled, "I want to do it now!" Mikey ran off.

"Mikey wait," Donnie said, "take Zak with you. I need to examine Dask."

Zak went to Mikey so they could upstairs and play. Kala helped April clean the dishes. Donnie lead Dask to his room.

"You can help me keep on my medication right? You can proscribe me some?"

"Yes I can get you some," Donnie said adjusting his glasses, "but I only want you to take it only if you're in pain. I have already seen young soldiers become addicted to the pain medication they are put on."

"Don't worry," Dask said, "I will be carful." He adjusted his shirt to show Donnie his injury.

"You're lucky," Donnie said, "you injury is not infected. I have seen soldiers lose limbs with injuries like this."

Dask went pale, "what!?"

"Sorry," Donnie said, "um…I promise you are not going to lose a limb. Sorry I scared you. Uh…anyway…I will just keep making sure your bandages are changed daily and you will be back to normal in no time! I am sure being here with Kala and Zak will make you heal even faster!"

"I'm just glad to be out of the place," Dask said, "it's getting worse…"

"I know…" Donnie said.

Leo and Karai were lying in bed. Karai had her head resting on Leo's plastron. Today was the day her father came home. It was also the say Karai and Leo decided to poison him.

The dictator would never suspect his own daughter would betray him. Especially using his prized teapot.

"Are you ready Leo?" Karai asked, "is it ready?"

Leo nodded and patted his pocked, "yes."

"Then it's time for you to meet your future father in-law," Karai said.

"I can hardly wait," Leo smiled as the pair sat up.

Leo held his elbow out for Karai. She slipped her arm into it. She looked beautiful today. She wore her hair down with a small amount pulled up and flowers were tucked in. She wore a traditional silk kimono. Leo was dressed in a three-piece suit with a blue tie. Just as always there were greeted by every person they saw.

Karai and Leo were almost near the kitchen. Karai's grip tightened on Leo's hand. Leo smiled at her.

Karai let go of Leo's hand. Leo then handed Karai the modified tea bag. She walked into the kitchen, "I have my father's favorite tea," Karai announced. The workers all paused when Karai walked in. "Do you have my father's teapot? He only drinks from his teapot." Karai said smiling.

"Oh thank you miss for your father's tea. I will prepare it now."

"Thank you," Karai said, "and remember only he is to drink from this teapot or my father will grow very angry."

"Of course miss," the worker said.

Karai left as Leo watched from the doorway as the women prepared the tea. When Karai saw Leo she smiled.

Leo held out his hand to her, "my love."

Karai giggled, "time to meet my father."


	12. Chapter 12

Leo was very nervous. He was meeting the deadly dictator, the one who he helped poison. This man was also the father of the girl he had quickly fallen in love with. Karai led him into the banquet hall where her father was. There were two soldiers at the door. The second they saw Karai they bowed and opened the door. Once inside Leo looked around nervously.

"Good afternoon father," Karai said bowing to him.

"Good afternoon Oroku Saki-Heika*," Leo said bowing.

"My daughter it is good to see you. It has been too long. So long that my beautiful daughter has found herself a future husband."

Karai smiled, "yes I did. His name is Leonardo and I love him."

Saki stood up from his chair. He was very tall, taller than Leo expected. Saki extended his hand out to Leo. He shook hand of the man he was going to aid in killing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Saki said.

Leo looked at him wide-eyed. "oh no…the pleasure is mine," Leo said. He smiled nervously. Leo then looked to Karai and smiled, who smiled back.

"I see you love my daughter very much. I have never seen her so happy. I support your marriage."

"Thank you father!" Karai said smiling hugging him.

"Thank you sir," Leo said bowing. He was caught off guard by how polite and formal the feared dictator was.

"Now I do believe the feast is almost ready," Saki said. He snapped his fingers and several servants scrambled.

Ten minutes later the guests arrived. They were some high ranking men in his military and members of other wealthy families in the village. Saki took Karai and Leo around the room to introduce Leo as his future son-in-law.

Then it was time for the meal. The poison they used would kill him within six hours. Leo's heart was racing. This was it, no turning back. The servant poured Saki's tea. He then took a long drink. "It has been a long time since I have had my favorite tea," he smiled.

* is used for sovereign royalty, similar to "Majesty" in English

Donnie and April were in the kitchen. April was doing dishes; he placed his hand around her waist and kissed him. She giggled and kissed him back.

"Miss April? Donnie?" Dask said.

April when pale, Donnie on the contrary turned bright red. They had forgotten Dask was home. They were used to none of the children being home.

"I thought you were married to Casey Jones…"

"Dask…" April said.

"This was a mistake…" Donnie said.

"You can't tell anyone," April begged him.

Both April and Donnie were only about a year older than himself. He felt bad for them. They had loved ones in the war. They were taking care of three children and working.

"I-I won't…" Dask said, "but…"

"We will break it off," April said, "I love Casey. Only Casey."

The phone rang. Donnie ran to it and answered it; it was Old Hob. Donnie ran out of the house after having a very quick simple conversation. Leaving April and Dask dumfounded staring at each other.

With his job at the hospital Donnie had been helping Honeycutt and Old Hob less and less. He had been avoiding their phone calls and pleas for help in transporting the stolen goods. Today was different; today they offered Donnie a good deal of money to do this pick-up.

Donnie drove to the docks. He knew he needed to get out of doing this. He had a job now, but this was a great deal of money they gave him for this. When Donnie got to the docks he could not see the old cat anywhere. It was strange since Hob was always there first. Donnie got out of his car and looked over at the water. Donnie got lost in his thoughts. His affair with April was discovered. He knew it would not last. He only wished it would have ended like this. He did not hear the approaching car and footsteps.

"Are you Donatello Hamato?" the voice asked.

Donnie turned around to see a police officer, "Sorry officer I was waiting for—"

"Mr. Hob?" he finished.

Donnie's heart was racing. He wanted to run. He knew what he was doing was illegal, even if we was just the go between.

"You're under arrest for aid of selling illegal good. Turn around and remain silent." The officer said and he placed handcuffs on Donnie's wrists.

Donnie lowered his head. His life was falling apart.

Karai was pacing around the room. Leo was blankly looking out the window. Both knew the time was coming anytime now. Oroku Saki would be dead.

"Should I go?" Karai whispered in Leo's ear.

"If you want my love," he whispered back.

"Come with me," Karai said pulling on Leo's hand.

Karai and Leo smiled and kissed each other as they left their room. Everything seemed so normal, because it was.

"Leo we should ask father if he would enjoy a walk around the gardens." Karai held Leo's hand tightly. "He did say he had stories to tell."

"I think he would like that. I would like to get to know your father more," Leo smiled.

All the servants looked at Karai and Leo. They loved seeing Karai with him. They knew she needed someone in her life with her father always gone. In the short two weeks Leo had been there everyone had grown to like him.

"Father?" Karai said knocking on his door. There was no answer. Her heart stopped. She knew why. She knocked again, "father?" still nothing. Her hands began to sweat. "FATHER!?" she yelled. "Leo he's…" her voice cracked.

Leo forced open the door. Oroku Saki was face down at his desk. Karai was shaking next to Leo. He held her back. "Oroku-Heika?" he called. Nothing. Leo walked into the room.

Karai's yells had drawn a crowd. Everyone watched as Leo waked up their master. Leo's own hands were sweaty as well. Leo checked for a pulse. There was none. He bowed his head. Karai ran into the room crying. Leo pulled her into a hug, "it's too late." He said solemnly.

Yoshi and his men were close to where the main headquarters of Saki's army was. There was wide rumor going around Saki was not present. Even if he was not there they would be taking out a good portion of his army, his most loyal members stayed in this camp.

"Prepare to fight," Yoshi said, "and remember if we die, we die with great honor." Everyone looked to Yoshi for their command, "Raphael," Yoshi called. Raph straightened up and looked at his father and saluted him, "I want you by my side in your brother's stead."

Raph looked shocked. He was lowed ranked by compression, but it would he an honor to be by his father in this fight. Raph smiled weakly and made his way to the front. The men congratulated him. There was no animosity. Fore if they were fighting with their own father (or son) they would like the same treatment.

"On your words," Yoshi said, "we move out."

Raph nodded, "move out!" He called, and they started to march.


	13. Chapter 13

April looked at the clock on the wall. It had been five hours since Dask discovered their affair and Donnie ran out of the house. She was worried.

The door opened, "Donnie?" April called.

"No…it's Mikey…" he said sadly.

"Mikey you okay?" April asked hearing the sadness in his voice.

"No…"

April got up and went over to the little turtle. She was shocked to see he had a black eye and his clothes were ripped.

"Mikey what happened!?" She asked.

"Some older boys beat me up…" Mikey cried, "cause…"

"Today you collected money…" April said, "Donnie usually gives you a ride…" April pulled him into a hug.

"They got the money! Now…now…" Mikey sobbed, "now…now…"

"Shh, it will be okay. I am sure Mr. Honeycutt will understand."

Mikey cried into April's shoulder, "I want Nie."

After almost an hour Mikey calmed down. April made some tea for him. That was also when they got a phone call.

"Hello?" April said into the phone, "Don is that you?"

Mikey perked up and ran to the phone.

"What? Really?" April said, "why?"

"What's going on!?" Mikey asked.

"Your brother is in jail…" April said.

"What?" Mikey said

* * *

><p>Leo took Karai for a quiet walk in the gardens. They knew this was going to happen. They knew this had to happen. It still not change the fact the Oroki Saki was Karai's father, the man who raised her.<p>

"Leo," Karai said, "I.." she started to cry.

"You don't need to talk…not if you don't want to." Leo looked at Karai, behind her he could see shadow.

"Leo?" Karai said using the sleeve of her kimono to dry her eyes.

"I thought…I saw…something…" Leo said.

"Leo…we're alone…" Karai said, "let's go sit by the koi pond. When I was a girl and I was sad and angry…I would always come sit by this pond…" She laid her head on Leo's shoulder.

They sat like that for a long time. Leo kept hearing sounds like someone was watching them.

"Karai…I feel like we are being watched…" Leo said.

"Leo you're being paranoid," Karai said.

"You're right," Leo said running his fingers threw Karai's hair. Karai leaned over and kissed Leo on the cheek. She closed her eyes. She felt so comfortable around Leo.

Leo felt his chest tighten. He could not shake the feeling of being followed. He could hear footsteps approaching. He started to look around. He looked around he was a dark figure walking towards them. He tightened his hold on Karai.

"Leo?" She said opening her eyes to find them surrounded by more than a dozen men.

"Hello princess," a large burly man said. He had a large purple dragon patch on his shirt with the name 'Hun' on it.

"What do you want?" Leo demanded jumping up with his fists raised. There was no answer only the sounds of bullets. Leo held protectively onto Karai, "Stay low!" He ordered pulling a knife from his pocket. Karai did was she was told.

"Get the girl!" another man called going to pick up Karai.

"Karai!" Leo yelled as he tried to fend off three Purple Dragons.

"Leo!" Karai screamed before a man put his hand over her mouth. She tried to bite him, but it did not faze him.

"Okay turtle," Hun said. "How much does this girl mean to you?"

The other man held a knife to Karai's neck. She tried to scream and kick.

"Let her go!" Leo screamed as he shook two men off his back. Leo flipped around facing the two men. He lunged at one stabling him. Leo reset himself to go after the other men. One of the other men took a stab at Leo, only grazing his arm. Leo ignored the sting and set himself up again to attack. The started go move in a circular motion around the man. He could hear gunshots in the distance. Purple Dragons started to fall dead to the ground. The guards must have heard the yells. There was only three left. Leo was ready to take them.

A bullet meant for a Purple Dragon went over his shoulder. Leo froze up slightly, as did the other man. It gave time for Leo to stab the man. Leo could hear another around of bullets being fired at the Purple Dragon. This time the bullet missed it's mark. This bullet hit Leo in his side; he let out a screamed, fell to the ground, and his head hit the ground.

"LEO!" Karai yelled. The guards came rushing forward and Karai threw herself over Leo's body. She cradled his head in her arms. "No…no…no…this can't be…first my father…now my love…." Karai looked up at the men around her, "someone go get help!" Karai screamed.

* * *

><p>Donnie sat down with his head in his hands. He was in jail, and have been there for two days. His father would be disappointed. Would this affect his job? The one he worked all his life to get? Would this ruin is family's reputation? He was a failure. Donnie sighed. What about Mikey! He must be scared. His father and brothers at war, his other brother in jail.<p>

"Donatello Hamato," a voice came from the other side of the cell door. It made Donnie jump. "You're needed for questioning."

"Of course sir," Donnie said getting up to follow the prison guard down the hall and into a small room.

"Wait here for Detective Williams will be in shortly."

Donnie waited nervously. This was it. His fate was going to be decided. He read about it in books. They would ask him questions. What if he did not have the answers? Donnie stopped himself. He was being irrational. The door opened. Donnie jumped again.

"Donatello Hamato, please take a seat. I am Detective Williams," he said. He was an older human. His hair was dark with a little bit of grey. He looked harmless.

"Yes sir," Donnie said sitting down.

"Are you aware of what you did wrong?" Detective Williams asked.

"I…uh…transported stolen goods and counterfeit goods," Donnie said.

"In addition to weapons and illegal drugs," the detective added.

"Drugs? Weapons!?" Donnie said shocked his heart felt like it was going to break his plastron. "I was not told that there was drugs and weapons!"

"Easy," Detective Williams said, "just answer the questions we need and will be okay."

All Donnie could do was nod. For the first time in a long time he started to show his age. He was scared and nervous. Never in his life had he been in trouble, and now he was in deep.

"Now tell me what does Mr. Hobs look like?"

"Well…he's a mutant cat. His eyes are yellow. An eye patch covers his left eye. He was never human; he used to be stay cat. That's all I know."

"Where does he live?"

"I don't know I have only seen him at the docks."

"I see, how about this Mr. Honeycutt? You know what he looks like? You know where he lives?"

"Yes I do," Donnie said. "He is a small older man in about is sixties with brown eyes and grey hair. He lives at 47 Ivy Road in Albany."

Detective Williams wrote down what Donnie said. "If everything works out kid you will be home in no time." He could tell that Donnie was nervous, but telling the truth. There was still a formality. He had to keep the boy until is information proved truthful.

"Thank you sir," Donnie said.

* * *

><p>Yoshi lead his troop back to their temporary base. Saki's army retreated when they started to attack. Yoshi heard talk amongst the men that Oroku Saki was dead. He did not know if they rumors were true. And even if they were surly someone would take over. That is why he was speaking with General Bishop for their next plan.<p>

"Have you been able to contact Leonardo?" Yoshi asked the general.

"I am afraid I have not had contact with him in quite some time," General Bishop said.

Yoshi sighed. He knew this. He still wanted to ask in hopes Leo had contacted him.

"DAD!" Raph yelled, "dad!"

"Raphael," Yoshi scolded.

"This is important! There is someone here with Leo's dog tag!"

Yoshi jumped up.

"Bring them in here," General Bishop said.

Casey and Bradford came in holding a thin hooded figure between them. The figure did not struggle, but it did it did hold something tightly in it's hand.

"Show yourself," General Bishop said.

Casey forced the hood off the figure showing the face of a beautiful Japanese girl. Her eyes were red and puffy; she had been crying. "Please," she sobbed opening her hand showing a set of dog tags.


	14. Chapter 14

Yoshi slowly walked up to the girl and took the dog tag from her hand. He read the name on them 'Leonardo Hamato'.

"What did you do to him!?" Raph snapped.

"He got shot…" she said quietly, "he's badly injured…"

"You shot him!?" Raph said.

"Raphael, stand down," Yoshi said, then he looked to Casey and Chris "release her." Casey and Chris let the girl go. She dropped to knees. Splinter walked over to her slowly. He knelt down in front of her, "miss tell me who you are and what happened."

"My name is Karai," She said.

Yoshi froze. Leo did it; he got close to her

* * *

><p>Donnie was lying on his back in his jail cell. It had been three days. He was looking up at the ceiling. It had been thinking. He was scared. Right now Donnie wanted something very simple; his dad. Even if he was disappointed with him, there was nothing like having a parent there for you when you were at your worse.<p>

"You have a visitor," a voice said snapping Donnie from his thoughts.

Donnie sat up to see Mikey standing by the guard.

"Nie?" Mikey said. The little turtle was standing there with his head down. He looked scared and nervous.

"Mikey!" Donnie said jumping up. He could see the black eye on his brother's face. April told him about what happened. "How's your eye? You okay?"

"I'm fine…when can you come home?"

Donnie closed his eyes, "I don't know…"

"Oh," Mikey said.

"Mikey," Donnie said, "I'm sorry."

"You left me," Mikey said, "you said you never would…"

"Mikey I'm sorry," Donnie said.

Mikey rubbed his eyes, "will they take you away forever?"

"Donatello Hamato," Detective Williams said, "we followed your lead."

* * *

><p>General Bishop permitted Yoshi and Raph to go with Karai to see Leo.<p>

General Bishop offered them a car to take them to Karai's, but she revealed that she had a car waiting her about two miles outside the encampment. Once they were settled in the car Karai started to explain what happened. "Leo took me for a walk around the gardens," she paused, "I've been taking my father's death hard…"

"That is understandable," Yoshi said.

"It was helpful and calming. We went to the koi pond and we got attacked by these rebels called the Purple Dragons," Karai paused, "the group we suspected killed my father…" Karai took a couple deep breaths, "Leo suspected he could hear someone, then they came…Leo fought valiantly. My guards came to defend us. One of their bullets missed…" Karai started to cry, "he fell…and…"

"My dear girl," Yoshi said placing a hand on her shoulder, "it will be okay. Thank you for taking care of Leonardo."

The rest of the ride was quiet. "This is my house," Karai said as they pulled up. "The guards will let us in."

Raph scowled at the Karai as Karai talked to him. Yoshi have his son a sharp look that made the turtle looked forward and cross his arms across his plastron.

"We can pull right up," Karai said. She looked at Yoshi, "I have the best doctor in the area caring for Leo…" Yoshi looked at the girl. She it was clear she had been crying. He could tell she really cared about him. The car stopped and she jumped out, "this way!" she called as the doors were opened by a pair of soldiers. Karai ran up the stairs with Yoshi and Raph not far behind. "This way!" she called. Karai lead them to room on left wing.

When she opened the door Yoshi and Raph could see Leo lying in the bed. There was a doctor standing over him. Raph ran over to Leo. It had been months since he had seen his twin.

"LEO!" Raph called, but there was no answer.

"Kazumaki-sensei," Karai said, "this is Leonardo's family. His father Yoshi, and his twin brother Raphael."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Kazumaki said in Japanese.

"The pleasure is ours," Yoshi said in Japanese, "please tell me how my son is doing."

The doctor nodded, "I have looked over Leonardo and after extensive tests I have determined the bullet to his side has caused, paralysis."

Yoshi covered his mouth shocked. Raph looked to his father. He only understood a few words of what the doctor said.

Yoshi looked to Raph, "your brother he is going to be paralyzed," he explained in English.

"As in he will never be able to walk again?" Raph asked.

"Correct," Yoshi said.

"Leo," Raph said looking at his brother, "but why is his head wrapped up?"

"When he fell he hit his head…I'm sorry," Karai said.

"My dear this is not your fault," Yoshi said, "there is no need to worry. We will give him all the help and support he needs."

* * *

><p>Donnie and Mikey both looked at the detective who laughed a little, "You're a free man."<p>

"That means he can come home?" Mikey asked.

"That's exactly what it means," Detective Williams. "Guard let him out."

Once the door was opened and Donnie came out Mikey tackled his brother, "I missed you!"

Donnie laughed, "it was only three days."

"But it was forever!" Mikey said as Donnie scooped his brother up into his arms.

Donnie laughed, "let's go home!"

"Home home?" Mikey asked.

"Sorry buddy still our Albany home," Donnie said.

"Oh," Mikey said.

"But when I get back to work I am going to talk to hospital and see if I can get a job in the city and we can go back home."

"That's good cause I think dad, Leo, and Raph will be coming home soon!" Mikey said excitedly.

"Yeah? Why do you say that?" Donnie asked.

"They said Saki is dead!"

Donnie looked shocked, "what?"

"Yeah! The papers said the war is over!"

* * *

><p>With the death of Saki and the attempted the assassination on Karai and Leo, Karai did everything in her power to end the war.<p>

It had been five days since Leo got injured; he had still not woken up. The doctor said it was a combination of his head injury and the pain he was in. Dr. Kazumaki came by to check on Leo. He was concerned about the pieces of Leo's shell that had him concerned. He had never had a patient with a sell. He wanted the skin and the shell to heal. He was glad Yoshi and Raph were there so that they could hopefully help him.

Karai was sitting by Leo's side. As much as Raph wanted to hate her he could not. She was taking excellent care of him, of all of them. Raph was sitting on the other side of Leo's bed. He was worried for his brother. Leo had never been sick, let alone hurt. Raph looked down at his brother. He thought he saw his eyelids move.

"Leo?" Raph said.

"You saw it too?" Karai said.

Raph nodded. As both Karai and him looked down at Leo. Waiting for him to make another movement. Leo moaned softly. This made Yoshi take notice. Yoshi came over to his son in time to see his oldest son open his eyes.

"Karai?" Leo said weakly.

"My love," She smiled.

Leo's eyes searched, "Raph? Dad? What happened…"

"You've been injured my son," Yoshi said.

"My heard hurts…and I can't feel my legs…."

"You got shot in the side…and hit your head on the ground…"

"I remember now…" Leo said sinking down into his pillow, "but dad…Raph…how'd they find out?"

"I went to get them," Karai said, "I was scared I would lose you…" Karai started to cry, "I'm sorry…"

"Karai it's okay…" Leo said.

"Leo…you….can't…." Karai rambling.

"My son," Yoshi said, "what Karai is trying to say is that we have spoken with the doctor and the bullet that hit your side it paralyzed you from the waist down."

Leo froze, "I never going to walk again? I promised Mikey I would teach him to play football…"

"Leonardo it will be okay," Yoshi said, "we will help you."

"You can still help Mikey learn!" Raph said.

"Does Donnie and Mikey know?" Leo asked ignoring both his brother and father.

"I wanted to wait until you woke up to inform them," Yoshi explained.

Leo nodded and looked around the room. He would never walk again. He could never fight again. His dream of being a military general was done. He could not even help his little brother play football like he promised. He looked around the room.

"Karai," Leo said struggling a little to sit up on his own only a little, "will you marry me? For real."

"Of course!" Karai smiled leaning down and kissing Leo. He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her back.

Yoshi smiled he was happy for his son, "congratulations."

"Yeah," Raph said, "Karai is great."

* * *

><p>Donnie was very fortunate. The hospital in Albany allowed him to go work at the hospital in New York City. Not only was he away from April, he was away from everyone else looking at him for his brush with the law. Donnie worked hard to make arrangements for care for Mikey.<p>

Mikey was happy to be in his real home, but he missed the Neutrino kids. He loved hanging out with Kala and Zak even Dask was fun too. At least he had all his old friends. They were excited to have him back. After school Mikey and the kids planned to talk on the phone.

Today Donnie was sitting at the kitchen table helping Mikey with his homework when doorbell rang, followed by; "telegram!"

Donnie got up and went to the door to receive the telegram. It was from his father. Donnie scanned it. His face fell.

"What does it say?" Mikey asked worried.

"Well since the war is over everyone is coming home."

"That's good! When?"

"Well that's the thing," Donnie said, "still another couple of weeks."

"Why!?" Mikey asked, "there are already so many soldiers coming home! Mr. Neutrino is already home!"

"Well Leo got hurt…and he's getting married…"

"What?" Mikey said.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The next chapter is the last<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 (FINAL)

After the initial telegram they receive more going into more details. Since then, Donnie and Mikey worked on making the wheelchair accessible for Leo. Yoshi had the room down stairs, and now that would be Leo and Karai's room. Yoshi would be moving into Leo and Raph's room while Raph would have to move in with Donnie and Mikey lucked out by keeping is room the way it was. They had a ramp installed for the front steps. They also rearrange furniture, anything they could to make it easier for Leo.

"Mikey!" Donnie called, "time to go!"

"COMING!" Mikey said running down the stairs. Mikey was wearing a navy blue suite with a red vest and a white shirt and matching tie.

"You look great, now lets go get Dad, Raph, Leo and Karai."

Mikey was excited to see his father and brothers again. He was also excited to meet his future sister-in-law.

The waiting area the airport was filled with waiting families. Donnie could see April on the far side of the rooms with some friends of hers. Since Mr. Neutrino had already come home there was no reason for the kids to be there. Donnie did his best to avoid April. Mikey was too excited to notice.

"DONNIE I SEE THEIR PLANE!" Mikey yelled as he and the other children ran to doors prepared to tackle their fathers and brothers. They watched as General Bishop and Brigadier General Hamato, followed by the others. Yoshi waited for his sons. Leo was coming out last; there was a wheelchair lift to help him out of the plane. By Leo's side was his brother and fiancé.

As soon as his family walked into the room Mikey did not know who he wanted to hug first. His problem was solved when Yoshi came up and scooped him up in his arms and hugged him close.

"DADDY!" Mikey cried snuggling close to his warm father.

"I've missed you Michelangelo," he said kissing the top of Mikey's head, "my have you grown."

Mikey smiled, "I missed you! I'm glad you came home safe!"

Donnie was shaking hands with Leo's hand and meeting his future sister-in-law. While this was going on Raph came behind him and lifted him up in bear hug. Causing Donnie and Leo to burst out laughing; it was like nothing changed.

Yoshi set Mikey down so he could see his brothers and so he may see Donatello.

"Hey scamp!" Raph said picking Mikey up with one arm.

"Raphie! I missed you! Now put me down!" He laughed.

"I think I might have to! You've gotten big!" Raph said setting Mikey down who ran to Leo to hug his other brother. Mikey stopped he did not know how to react to his brother's wheelchair.

Leo smiled. He could tell Mikey was unsure of what to do, "Come here buddy," Leo said helping Mikey up onto his lap.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked sadly.

"Of course I am buddy," Leo smiled. "I have someone for you to meet." He looked up at Karai who took Leo's hand.

"Donnie, Mikey I would like you to meet my fiancé, Karai."

"It's nice to meet you," She smiled, "I have heard a so much about the both of you."

Mikey looked at Leo and then to Karai. He hardly knew anything about his future sister-in-law.

"Don't worry, Mikey," Leo said, "you will have plenty of time to get to know Karai."

"And I look forward to getting to know everyone," Karai said as they got ready to leave.

Everyone made there way to the car it would be a tight fit, but they could all squeeze in. With the help of Donnie and Raph, Leo got into the car. Once Donnie got Leo's wheelchair in the trunk. It was tight fit with the ruck sacks and Karai's suitcase, but they made it work. Donnie made his way to the driver seat.

Karai looked out the window in awe as they drove to their Manhattan home. She was amazed at what she saw and asked questions. Leo smiled seeing her so excited. Mikey was happily telling Karai anything and everything he knew about the city of New York.

The whole care grew quiet when Donnie pulled into the driveway. It had been almost two years since Yoshi, Leo, and Raph had been home. Everything was just as they remembered except for the ramp that was installed for Leo gain access into the house.

"I know it's not what you're used to, but this is home," Leo said to Karai.

"No…it's perfect," Karai said.

Once Donnie parked the car he came around to get Leo's wheelchair and set it down so he and Raph could make sure Leo go in alright.

"Leo you okay?" Mikey asked. He was scared for his brother. He never knew anyone in a wheelchair.

"Of course!" Leo smiled, as Raph pushed him with Mikey walking by his side, "don't worry about me. I'm okay!"

"You're brother is very strong," Karai said to the worried little turtle, "Leo tells me you a good little cook!" Mikey smiled at her. "What are you cooking?" She asked.

"Hayashi Raisu," Mikey said, "we also made some gyoza and nikujaga soup!"

"Oh wow!" Karai said she was a little surprised.

"Gyoza are my favorite!" Mikey said, "what's your favorite? Maybe we can make it tomorrow!"

"I like hitsumabushi," Karai said, "but I don't know if they have eel around here." She smiled. "I like anything really. What I really want to try some American foods."

"Leo is the best griller! He makes really good cheeseburgers!" Mikey smiled.

"Oh he does?" Karai said.

Yoshi opened the front door. "It's been a long time since I have been home," he looked around. It was nice to be home, back with his family. He walked in to the rest of his family could fill in. Leo rolled in on his own after his father followed by Raph, Karai, Mikey and Donnie came in last.

"Wow," Karai said.

"Is that good or bad?" Leo asked worried. He was nervous. She was used to servants and mansion like house. Now she was moving into a small four-bedroom house. It originally was a three-bedroom house, but when Mikey was adopted they turned the Yoshi's office into his bedroom, the room that was now Karai's and Leo's

"No…it's good I think it's perfect."

"Maybe one day we can afford our own house," Leo smiled.

"But until then I like this," she said.

Everyone got settled. Karai got a tour of the house while Donnie and Mikey cooked dinner. It was nice to have the family back together. Once the dinner was done everyone gathered around the table.

Yoshi sat at the head of the table, "we thankful to be home and safe. We also welcome a new member to our family," he said as looked at Karai, "while some may have missed events in the past we look forward to see what is ahead for this family. From what I can see it's positive from here on out. We survived the war as a family, we can survive anything."

Leo sat at the kitchen table with a journal in front of him.

_"__It's been a month since I have been home. It's also been a little over two months since the accident that left me paralyzed. That has not deterred me. I am due to get married in six months and I have a loving and supporting family who love my future wife._

_Since we have come back Raph got his job back at the steel mill. He's glad to be back they gave him a management position. It's more paper work than before and he's in the mill less, but he enjoys bossing the new men around._

_Father is still working with the military to help keep peace. Before we left Karai turned over her power to her father's second and left the country while they were preparing for their first election to select a president._

_Donnie is doing great at the hospital. He confessed to Raph and me his affair with April while we were gone. How he knew it was wrong from the beginning, but could not resist her. It makes is hard sometimes since Raph and Casey, April husband have become so close. Donnie also told us about how he spent three days in jail for his unintentional part in transporting stolen drugs and weapons. If the two men were not already in jail Raph said he would have beaten them into a pulp._

_Mikey has been doing great in school. Every night he wanted to hear stories about our time in China and Japan. We told him what we could. When he is older he can learn more. There is one thing he will never know. No one will ever know Karai and my secret. Even though I am stuck in this chair Mikey still wanted me to teach him how to be a quarterback. With Raph's help Mikey is turning into a great footballer._

_Because I was paralyzed I had to retire from the military. That was worse moment in my life than actually learning I could never walk again. Donnie is helping me apply to local colleges. Now I just need to decide what I would like to do with my new life. _

Leo sighed he looked down at the book in front of him and closed it. A new life was starting, and he was ready for it. No, his whole family was ready for a life after war.

**Note: I hope you all enjoyed this fic! It was so much writing this fic. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
